what if hiccup had left?
by katemiller
Summary: What would have happenned if hiccup left befor his fight against the monsterous nightmare in httyd 1... Well he did, but what will happen when he comes across a dragon of unknown origins and the only information on the awful beast was on Berk? Will he go back? Will he stop the upcoming war and save the people who cause him all that pain? (I do not own httyd, sadly...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there so this is my first fan fiction I hope you guys all like it.**

**So this basically takes place right after hiccup wins the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the whole village so enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was being broth to the village on the shoulders of Fishlegs, a large teen in his "dragons defence class" around him were a bunch of odder villagers who were cheering his name;

(Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!...)

While he was terrified and disgusted at the idea of killing a dragon. A couple of weeks from now he would've been incredibly excited, but since he discovered dragons weren't evil and were just defending them self, he simply couldn't just kill an innocent beast! Not even mentioning his best friend was a dragon…

As soon as the other students putted him down in front of his house, he ran inside on the pretext that "he needed some rest for tomorrows, _fight to the finish_". At the very moment the door closed, he was about to run away with toothless, his dragon, for some on known destination far from the people who wanted him to change into someone he was not! But at the last second he was about to open the back door he froze;

\- I can't leave now Astride is already suspicious that something's different about me, he tough, what if I do what they expect me to do "rest" then, when everyone's sleeping I slip out on notice, he mentally finished on a happy ton.

So he did like his plan and got on his bed and closed his eyes shut…

* * *

**Ok,so I know that the first chapter was pretty short but I just couldn't wait to publish it, so sorry. But don't worry next chapter will be longer...**

**(please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2: No turning back!

**So this is chapter 2!**

* * *

It was about midnight, when Hiccup was finally ready. He had stayed up, all night getting his things packed, a bucket full of fish, a bag full of metal scrap (if he needed to make adjustment to Toothless's saddle) and finally his notebook along with three blank ones.

Hiccup was finally ready, he still couldn't believe what he was about to do, but what odder choice did he have. He couldn't possibly explain everything to his dad he'd freak…that is if he even listens;

I wonder when he's even going to notice I left, he mentally asked.

Hiccup quietly descended the "stairs" and made his way to the back door with no noise. Has he closed the door behind him he took a deep breath and walked into the endless forest spreading through the Berk Island.

…

The full moon that night, created just enough light for him, so that he could easily walk around not bumping into any trees. He finally arrived to a clearing in the rock, where he spotted a huge curled up mass as black as night;

Hey bud, we're going on a vacation you and I, hiccup whispered (even if no one was there, but he couldn't afford taking any risks, right?).

A sleepy growl was heard as the dark "mass" turned to face the chief's son.

OOOOooooh, come on toothless, we'll go on adventures just you and me!

Hiccup finished checking the saddle and hoped on the night fury's back.

He took a big breath and took off;

This is it Toothless, he screamed, no going back now…

* * *

**Ok guys, I know the chapter was short, again! But I promise next chapter will be longer. I just didn't want, hiccup leaving and the "berkians" learning about it, in the same chapter.**

**But hold on to your,computers, phone or whatever... Next chapter will be pretty incredible and _long_!**

**(review, review, review,,,)**

**Kate out!**


	3. not a chapter

**Hey guys! I'm almost finished with chapter 3, but I would love to involve some of your ideas…**

_**What would be Snotlout and Gobber's reaction when he finds out hiccup left?**_

**I can't wait for your answers, have fun!**

**Kate out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 3, the announcement!

**Here you go people! **

**chapter 3...**

**(the winners for Gobber and Snotlout's reactions are...)**

**10winner54**

**Javih16**

**rogue deity master**

**special thanks to all the reviewers!**

* * *

When the sun finally shed some light on the Berk island, where most of the villagers were already up and working on their every day duties. Even the all were starting to get exited upon the upcoming battle between hiccup and the nightmare, well almost everybody…

_Astrid_

I was going out of my mind with anger, I still couldn't believe I got beaten by a talking fish bone! I couldn't even sleep, still stun by the defeat to that wimpy boy!

\- Maybe I am a bit over reacting, _she told herself_, but I have all the rights to. I have trained all my life for that battle against the monstrous nightmare, while he just ruined everything for the past 14 years and then suddenly he becomes "the greatest Viking on Berk" without any off the work that I put in, all those freaking years, all for nothing!

I took my breath, last night I figured, if I can't beat him might as well join him… I was going to get close to him and learn all his secret so then I would become the grates-hum, I mean protect many people from the dragon… (Yah that not what she meant, Jeez! Melodramatic mush?)

So that why she was walking up to Hiccups house. Not knowing she'd get the surprise off her life...

_Hiccup_

The sun was finally up and the wind was blowing in my face. It was pretty incredible all the distance Toothless flew in such a small amount of time. They were about half a day of boat past Berk, still heading south. I was felling light like… well, a feather. Not having to think about dragon killing, my dad, oh and my dad, did I mention, my dad?

\- So bud where do you want to go? We could find a nice island and settle there, maybe build a house, _I said in a light mod_, then we could come and go, travel, find new lands, discover new dragons and learn all their secrets… what do you say bud?

\- Grawwwwllllllllll! _Toothless replied in a trilled way_

Ok then, let's find our future home…

_Stoick_

The day started out like usual, I got up and left right after yelling across the house;

\- I'm leaving!

I walked through the village heading straight for the great hall, where most of the villagers left all their problems to Lackleg. A tall Viking who weirdly always wore a long grey cloak, he kind of reminded me of hiccup, in a more creepy way…

\- Thank you Lackleg, _I said as he handed to me a list of complains_, so what do we have today?

\- … ( _yah... he's not much of a talker_)

\- … So a baby blessing, a territory issue, wild dragon attack, stolen food, destroyed properties and … bucket lost his bucket… You have to be kidding! Son of Odin! Again! Can't anyone tell him it's on his head!

On that raging note he stormed out of the hall to his chief duties.

About two hours later I was coming up the hill who lead to the village. I just finished helping a couple of Viking storing the morning catch, when Astrid came running straight in my direction with a piece of paper in her hand;

\- Hiccup, hiccup… It's Hiccup! _She screamed _

Confused since I didn't know what she could mean by "its Hiccup"…

I waited for her to catch up...

_Astrid (a moment before…)_

I just knocked on the door, when it slightly opened and showed a dark room;

\- Hum…Hello? _I asked_.

(No answer.)

\- Ok, then I'll just let myself in… Hiccup It's me, Astrid... I'm sorry for yesterday, even if you stool my life's dream, _she muttered under her breath_, I wanted to know if we could be friends?... _(there was not more answer)_ Hiccup? Are you there? Hello?_ I asked again as I climbed up "the stairs"_, Hiccup?

As I entered Hiccup's room, I noticed a note on the bed's pillow…

\- What is this? _I asked to no one_

"**_Dear Dad,_**

**_I can't take this anymore! I was desperate to get your attention, but last night I realised that for you to have the son you want , I'd have to be someone totally different… I can't stand when you look at me like I'm a failure anymore. So I turned to my last resort…I had to leave._**

**_Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I brought a friend... and don't be too hard on yourself, you're not the only reason I left…_**

**_I love you, your son, Hiccup."_**

\- Son of Odin, he left!

She didn't like Hiccup but she didn't mind having him around...

_Author_

She was about to fall on her knees and had trouble breathing;

\- Hiccup-is-gone?! _Is all she could say descending the "stairs" to break the awful new_.

Somewhere else…

A pack of terrible terrors, flew away as they touched land. Hiccup got off of Toothless, they've been flying for about 12 hours before the black dragon landed on an island not much bigger than Berk.

They sat in the sand of the island's beach, both eating fish, looking at the horizon not really knowing what to do next;

\- So bud, where should we go next? _Hiccup asked_

\- Growwwwl! _(I don't know!)_

\- What if we stayed here, this could be our new home!

The black reptile nodded, thrilled about the ideas.

\- Great, what should we name it?

Toothless scratched his arm pit and hiccup having no other ideas decided;

\- Alright… scratchy arm pit it is, _he said as he took one of his note paid out_.

He opened the book and drew the island "itchy arm pit" on the middle of the page.

Back on Berk…

Astrid was running straight for Stoick screaming;

\- Hiccup! Hiccup… its hiccup!

She stopped in front of the village's chief, who looked confused when she started talking about his son.

\- What's wrong this time? _He asked looking around uncomfortable at the crowd forming around them._

\- Hiccup he… he…

\- Well spit 'it out Astrid, _stated Gobber now joining their conversation_.

\- Hiccup he… ran away, _she finally admitted_

(A loud laugh was heard.)

\- Useless is gone? _The same rude voice shouted_

Just then Snotlout made his way in the front followed by the rest of the Berk teens.

\- Wait what do you mean Hiccup left? _Asked Gobber not sure of what to believe._

\- He left a note on his bed, _replied Astrid still shaken up_

Gobber grabbed the note from Astrid's hand hopping she misread the message.

\- My son left… _stoick said still a bit confused he wasn't used to hiccup not being the sharpest knife in the drawer…_

\- No this can't be right, _Gobber said in a panicked ton_… this is all your fault, _he said pointing Stoic_, you were never there for the boy you never listened to what he had to say you even hated being seen with him!

\- …_(Stoick)_

\- Who need useless any way, he only slowed us down, _Snotlout replied spitefully_, plus when we'll need a new chief it's actually going will be an awesome and handsome one, _he finished by kissing his biceps._

\- Hey! why can't I be chief? _Asked Tuffnut_

\- Lets see, _his sister asked_, he is smarter, your uglier, oh and he stink less, _she finished a hand on her nose._

\- Hey I don't stink! _He replied before smelling his arm pit and almost fainting_. Oh no your right, I stink! Please carry on future chief. _He gestured dramatically at Snotlout_.

Stoick looked at them frustrated and then finally took charge;

\- Hiccup couldn't have gone far load the boats we are going after him! _He shouted_

\- I'm coming with you you're not messing things up more than you already have. _Gobber said on an insisting ton_…

They left leaving Astrid alone with Fishleg who kind of liked hiccup, while the twins were following Snoutlout cheering with him;

\- "I will be chief! I will be chief..."

Sometime later, Back on itchy arm pit

Hiccup was lignin his head on Toothless's side he was about to fall asleep;

\- Tomorrow will start on the house, than on the weapons…and … then… will go…and discover… new land…_he said before a big yon_

…And he fell asleep…

* * *

**So this was chapter three and was the last boring one in the story...**

**Hold on because in the next chapter will talk about the plot and there will finally be some action! YAH!**

**Please review or send me your ideas I love reading them!**

_**Kate out!**_

**(and to (all especially Aisha) my first language is french so sorry for the writhing mistakes!)**


	5. Chapter 5 -five years later

**Sorry for the late entry but school just started and I'm kinda in over my head but the chapters will keep coming on!**

**This story takes place five years after Hiccup left, he did lose his leg but we will talk about how later. (Beware long chapter! ;p)**

* * *

5 years later…

Hiccup got up, making his prosthetic leg creak. While he was stretching Toothless already up was sitting looking at his friend. After a yon, Hiccup finally got out of bed and walked to his closet to change. Finally ready, he wore his usual black armor… (Like in httyd 2)

He walked to the door and took one of the zip-lines who connected all of their "house". You couldn't really call it a house since the so-called home was more of building**s** than a building itself.

* * *

He and toothless almost created a full village, in two awkwardly shaped trees. It was pretty incredible what they could carry out together! Their sanctuary was separated in three levels or bungalows if you prefered.

The first part was the highest, it contained their bedrooms **(wish was a huge room with a bed, Toothless' rock slap and hiccup's closet)** and a balcony **(holding his desk and a fold away roof).**

Then if you took zip-line number 2, you would arrive in the main bungalow, in that one was the kitchen, WITH running water **(and you thought the Greeks invented indoor plumbing, didn't you?!)**, an oven, an awesome counter and a new invention of his "the freeze" **(ancestor of the fridge)** he created using the breath of an ice dragon he trained… In the next room was a sort 'a lounge space field with sofas, rocks slabs **(for the dragons)** and hammock. It lead to another balcony whish circled the main bungalow who displayed a breath-taking view of the island. **(Yes Hiccup like views but I mean it was pretty incredible too! Plus easier for the dragons to visit him, dah!)**

But on that same, main bungalow, was THE coolest room, the control room. That small space contained all the levers. The control switch of the defences' mechanisms spreading across the island **(you know the usual's: traps, fire powered cameras but mostly a couple of surprise for the unwanted visitors),** the gear-lever for the heat generators. Who heated the "house" due to the dragons who created the heat he needed and the special pipes, he invented, that spread the heat around. The room also controlled a huge other amount of machines, plus contained a map of the island, but what was most breath-taking was the enormous plan whom figured the household…

Then on solid grown, was hiccup's work shop where he created, invented and build all of his inventions. But hiccup's favorite place on the island was a couple of feet away, _the caves_!

_The caves_ we're a bunch of underground connected craves, where he build a couple of stables to hold the dragons he trained **(they could come and go in the day, it was more of a place for sleep so they wouldn't do that on or in his house "again"…its a long story…)** _The caves_, as he called them, also contained a "buried" training arena, it looked a lot like the "b word" one **(hiccup doesn't really like to mention Berk…)** he used it for **(you guessed it!)** training dragons.

* * *

Hiccup got off the zip-line and headed to the freeze, Toothless on his tail **(see what I did there!),** opening the door of the freeze he noticed a reddish blur outside but when he looked back, there was nothing. He took a banana and a piece of some sort of bread he made from coconut trees, his usual. Hiccup walked to the balcony and hoped on one of the hammock to eat his breakfast. Then he headed out, to _the caves_;

_moments later..._

\- Hey guys, hiccup said to the 13 dragons on their rock slab, how are you all doing today?

A loud collective growl was heard! He started opening the small fences who separated each dragon, starting with the Deadly-Nadder he rescued from Berk a couple of years back.

\- Hey Stormfly, how are you doing today? The dragons slightly purred, Oh really? Yes tank you, I'm doing fine as yell…

Then on with the monstrous nightmare he rescued also from his ex-home where, he in fact rescued 3 more dragons.

\- Good morning to you too Hookfang! He said as he opened the door to the nightmare he was supposed to kill five years ago.

\- Meatloaf! How is my favorite lady doing? He asked to the Gronkel.

\- Barf Belch, anything new? (ziplebatch)

\- Tiny, how's that paw? He was talking to greenish/yellowish Terrible-terror who recently broke its paw.

Then came turn of the more exotic dragons that Hiccup had trained to perfection.

He had a dark blue Tunderdrum, named Tornado, a Hotburple named Grump **(he was a little sensitive about his weight)** and Skullcrusher a green and red Rumblehorn. _**(P-s like in the movie ;))**_

He finally opened the door to Frost, an ice dragon. Ice dragons we're huge, white or deep blue, their whole body created and eradicated ice, it was pretty amazing, not to mention their wings, who were literally made of ice, each night would melt and reformed when they woke.

Hiccup walk up to the last dragon a Badfate, his newest discovery, a Badfate was a dragon who, not like others dragons who breathed fire or ice, actually trough a black, greasy and purplish spurt, who influenced, mostly badly, people's fates. They were pretty scary to look at, but when you got used to it, it wasn't that bad. a Badfate had a long and musclely body, all pitch black. The only exceptions were the wings, the top of the back legs and on the forehead, they we're more of 'a bluish/purple/pinkish multicoloured ton.

\- Hey lucky, want some breakfast? **(I know! Weird name for a dragon who broth bad luck, but on Hiccup's behalf, he sort 'a panic when he saw the humongous beast for the first time! Soooo! He used the only words coming to mind at the moment… "I'll need a hell lot a luck with this one!")**

He loved training dragon he actually trained most of the noble reptiles he saw, but he trained some farther than others, making them learn new tricks, learning their secrets **(some, even they didn't know!)** he had a whole team!

_The defenders of night! (tam! tam! tam!)_

A perfect dragon team, the speed and precision of a night fury, the tracker ability of a Nadder, the nightmare's fire power, the Gronkel's hidden ability to mix metals, the fire wheel thingy of a Zipleback, the icy breath of an ice dragon, the stealth, communication and poison abilities of a terrible terrors and the luck of a Badfate. **(Not so much for their opponents that is!)**

But the dragons we're more than pets of some sort, they we're his family… well them and his friends. **(no I won't tell you about his friends just yet! Mouahahahah "Evil laugh!")** But mostly the dragons, they we're around more.

Toothless approached him from behind and slightly bumped hiccup in the arm. Hiccup turned his head side way, as he realised he was day dreaming _again!_

\- Thanks bud! Hey where is everybody?

\- Groowwwlgrichhhh! _(Outside, you we're out for 10 min!) _Toothless growled

\- Men I have to stop doing that! **(yes, yes, hiccup speaks dragon now)**

He hopped on Toothless's back and they flew out. As soon as the light touched their faces Toothless climbed in the sky. When they reached a certain attitude the black dragon plunged straight for the ground.

The other dragons flew after them since they did the same thing every morning. Their only where a few feet left before the duo would crash in the woods bet at the last second Toothless expanded his wings to glide over the tree tops. The pack headed to sea, the Nigthfury in front, they continued the morning flight like usual, flying around the island, diving under rocks, practice tricks they learned recently…

* * *

(A couple of hours later)

Hiccup was relaxing not worrying about anything, just working on one of his many inventions. This time not some sort of gadget like the flying suit he finished an hour earlier, no he actually was working on a sword! But he still added a hiccup fleer to it! (hiccup learned how to will a sword, he is pretty god at it too!)

\- Finished! What do you think bud? The rider said looking at the dragons sleeping on his bed in the corner.

Toothless raised his head absently looking at his companions, not really knowing at what he was looking at. Hiccup on the odder- no other **(no I mean odder)** hand, was swirling around a sword arm but with no blade.

\- Groooooo?_ (Ehhhhhhhhhh?)_

\- I think I'm going to call it inferno! He continued still practicing some sword maneuvers

Toothless got up and approached his master fearing he went nuts, making a worried purr.

\- What wrong bud? Hiccup asked as he turned around to see Toothless crawling in fear for his friend.

\- Hey Toothless don't worry about me I'm ok, I only need to put the finishing touches and you'll get the idea! He scratch the dragon's neck to reassure it.

Hiccup then ran out, Toothless following him to a clearing near the house. The "clearing" as they called it, filled of huge rock slabs, nice pounds and to finish it off, a rocky cliff as background. The clearing was where the dragons on the island spent most of their time.

\- Ok guys! I will need some monstrous nightmare spit and zipleback saliva, the gas head.

The dragons looked at him confused, but did as told. Hookfang bent down to hiccup's height;

\- Tank you, he said on a light ton scrubbing the dragon's tongue, your turn Barf.

When he finished and put the respective "fuels" in the "sword" he turned to face the dragons;

\- I think that I have been able to creat a fire blade sword! Prepare to be amazed… and with that he pressed on a large plate on handle and…

Three large empty middle scare came out and formed a blade who instantly caught fire.**(for the ones who did not understand... like the sword in HTTYD 2)**

All the dragons were in owe in front of the sword, Hiccup actually created a fire blade!

But at the very same moment, a running **(or should I say flying)** baby Changewing, rushed through the scene. Hiccup immediately turned inferno off, so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

They approached the hatchling slowly, knowing even baby Changewings could spray burning acid. Hiccup stop a few wards in front of the baby, now trapped by the cliff behind it. He left the dragons a few paces back, even if Toothless was jumpy at the idea of his best friend facing a dangerous dragon he forced them back;

\- Hey little guy? Are you lost, where's your family?

The dragon turned in the rider's direction, eye bowling him viciously. Hiccup knew he only had its attention for a short period, he had to work fast;

\- Its ok I'm not going to hurt you…we would like to help you, he gestured to the pack of dragon behind him.

The dragon sat straight up like a puppy to whom you're going to give a treat, it looked at hiccup interested.

\- Hey what's your name, Hein? He knew the dragon wouldn't attack, for now…

The dragon walked to the human in zigzag as if it wanted to play and put its head under the runaway's hand purring lightly. Hiccup smiled dorkly at the cub's affection, that was the reason he left. Dragon weren't born killers they just had to protect them self.

\- Don't have name do you? He said picking up the hatchlings, how about… Fafnir?

\- Grishh! _(I have a name!)_ The small reptiles licked Hiccup's face.

He put the dragon down and noticed something wrong… Fafnir's scaly skin on its right-wing was all twisted and swollen up. He examined it trying not to hurt the baby while he was stretching the injured wing to get an over view. Not of course, succeeding… the beast screamed in pain and backed up quickly to then freeze and run to the forest.

Hiccup cursed himself for not being careful enough. He ran after the Changewing, following it into the forest.

* * *

Moments after running furiously across the woods after the small dragon who, Hiccup could barely keep up with **(they we're running after it by foot since he didn't want to scare the hatchling more than he already have… so no he wasn't on Toothless!)** they finally reached the dragon who had on his part reached the beach… That was now filed with Changewing?

* * *

**Ok I know there was supposed to be more action but I had to explain what had happen in the mean time. Next chapters will be shorter but will come out more frequently. **

**Next time there will be talk of a gasp! screaming death and what's that Berk?**

**thank you for all your ideas and please review, I love using your ideas and getting better!**


	6. Chapter 6- Changewing!

**Hi!**

**yes I am very much alive and not dead! (yeh me!)**

**sorry for the late opdate and the extremely short chapter... But on my behalf I was sick like a dog for a full two weeks! (p-s I don't recommend it...)**

**But at last I can get ride of this chapter and make fresh with the next one. (coming soon I hope)**

* * *

They kind of all stood there, in owe, until all the Changewings turned towards them like one men **(or should I say one dragon). **The baby ran into the crowd still roaring in panic. The whole pack went in to attack modes… Panic started purring in Hiccups mind he tried pushing it away as he thought off ways to get out of this in one piece. At the very moment he was about to let himself drown in the gallons of panic forming inside him, Lucky growled. Now normally growling wouldn't be that bad for a dragon, but when it comes to Badfates it was everything but "normal"! (**You see Badfates are really silent and discrete beasts, the Badfates growled only for two reasons, A) they were in great pain or B) they use it as a warning signal for their attacks…)**

Hiccup let go of his panic sentiments to turn as quickly as he could, to try to calm the dragon preparing to charge;

\- Lucky it's ok, it is just a little miss understanding, he tried putting both hand in front of its head in a stop way with no success at all.

Just to differ the Changewings growled louder to tease the Badfate.

\- How did they get here? The young rider asked to himself reuniting with his not so long-lost felling "panic"…

Toothless who had kept the other dragons calm at their surprised metting with the reptiles, was watching his best friend try to calm the situation with not so much success… That's when he noticed a small group of Changewings sneaking behind his "other half". With no second to lose he ran to his side, getting on his back leg in a menacing pose and roared spitting bluish flames.

\- Tank's for the save bud!

Sometime later hiccup had control over the situation, the Changewings now calm and his team not attacking in panic. He walked up, cautiously, to the dragon tribe;

\- Ok, what in Odin's name are you doing on my island? He thought to himself

He then noticed the multiple wounds covering most of the dragons including the baby from earlier.

\- How did I miss that? (Toothless slowly walked up to the rider and sniffed in disgust one of the burn like injuries) what could have cause that… the only thing who could actually burn you guys is … your own acid! That's it that's the reason you're on my island!

Stormfly snared consernaly* at Toothless who was looking at hiccup **(who was dancing like mad man…)** not really knowing of what his best friend was so happy about? The "boy" stop and took the black dragons face pulling it inches from his face;

\- They were flying away from something and in the panic some got blasted mistaken for the enemy… so that means we're not being attacked by some diabolical/dark force thing-a-ma-jig for once! **(In the last few years they've been attacked by a bunch load of bad mojo stuff)** At that the dragon team started roaring in excitement and sort 'a dancing **(… well they're dragons so technically they can't really dance…)**

\- So we are off to Changewing island, he said on a less happy note

* * *

**I Know not that cool but review any way release all your anger I don't mine, _like I said I Know its a bad one_!**

*** consernaly - new word!**

**kate out!**


	7. Chapter 7, What kind of dragon is this?

**Hi guys, ****sorry for the late chapter and the awful chapter, but... on my behalf I am drowning in homework, exams and basket ball... Next chapter will be better!**

**In the main time this is my questions: what is the state of mind of Berk about dragons and what changed?**

**Please send me your ideas or your reviews...(I'll take both!)**

* * *

So their little trip started out not to badly, they flew for a couple of hours saw a boat or two, nothing out of the ordinary… But the trouble started when they finally reached Changewing Island.

The island was incredibly silent, not a sound buzzing out… The silent almost echoed like death knocking on a door,_ (May I precise it was pretty creepy…)_ We all looked at each other not really knowing where to start, I took charged and decided to split up in teams to cover more ground.

That was my first mistake splitting up, (_god sometime I could be DUM_!) Anyway, I barely made it half way through the island that the earth trembled so violently many trees fell and rock sides sunk. I looked at Toothless and Stormfly, what could even do that?

(_Yeah well, I was about to find out… Sadly…)_

A huge roar pierced the sky, next thing I knew… I was facing a huge dragon. The dragon was white as death, its eyes were gushing red, screaming for blood and it-was-huge, no, huge didn't even started to describe it, it was enormous! Any way… the beast ready to attack, I, at the last second, pulled up to avoid the awful scream that the dragon ejected!

Then it hit him, I had seen this thing somewhere before and if I had the smallest chance to even train it he needed that info… The thing, attacked but this time _he_ was ready;

"Formation 42" he screamed

Formation 42 was pretty simple but also extremely effective, basically all the dragons went ahead for an ambush while Toothless and I lured the enemy into the trap…

I was now staring at the beast alone, with Toothless, so I started doing one of the infinite things I do best… I started teasing the dragon;

"Hey ugly! I think you got something stuck in your throat… Hum... no, that's just your breath!" The dragon screamed in protest eying me with its red infused, mad eyes… So it did the only thing a dumb beast would do, it charged, falling right into the trap!

...

Toothless flew as fast as he possibly could, leading the white dragon to the ambush spot. But, of course the white dragon's tail had to knock over some rocks! _(It just wouldn't be fair if it hadn't…)_ Toothless plunged, avoiding the killer rocks but he couldn't get back up fast enough to avoid the waves swan up by the stupid rocks!

Toothless somehow managed to get back into the air but... the mega dragon had other ideas, using his tail it pushed or should I say, shoved the night fury right into the cold water. In the hit my bud and I got separated… I was looking in shock, gasping for air, (_swimming was not my strong suit, metal leg and all…)_ looking for a sign of my best friend, a wing, a tail, even a scale! All I could see weir dark bluish waves crashing one against each other, making even more wave!

Luckily the dragon team sensed our distress and kept the overgrown lizard occupied. Suddenly I got lifted up, looking down I saw Toothless eying me with a tired grind;

"Let's go bud" I said exhausted, the black dragon, finally, with a lot of effort got back into the sky…

...

Only hours later, we we're able to make it out, luckily alive but barely, the dragon wasn't even under control or anything but they managed to trap it on a faraway island but they still needed to work fast…

He needed information, he knew he had seen, somewhere a drawing of that dragon, but where. He needed to think…and quick!

* * *

**That's it next chapter should be longer better and about Berk! it should also come out around Christmas!**

**Kate (exhaustively) out**!


	8. Chapter 8- bad memorie

**Hello!**

**it is I, kate miller, and You are probably all hating me right know for not updating sooner but I was drowning in homework and suffering from a sever case of laziness...**

**(a bunch of imaginary knifes being thrown...)**

**Ok, ok! I deserve it ...**

**Anyway this probably has a bunch of mistakes in it but I really wanted to updated...**

* * *

Back on the island, I rushed past the mob of wild changewing, ignoring their questioning glares, and headed straight for my cabin. As soon as the door close behind me, I started to pace up and down trying to remember where exactly I saw that dragon before, it was on the end of my tongue…

I heard a soft purr coming from the balcony, I turned and saw Toothless playfully looking at me, one of my many notebooks in his mouth.

\- Toothless I don't have time for this buddy! I said playfully walking towards the dragon struggling to take the note book.

\- Grrrrrowwwleiiing

\- Give it back!

With a finale annoyed glare the night fury gave up and let the book slide of it tongue.

\- Oh come on that's disgusting!

\- Growel growel! He said mimicking me

After whipping the saliva I was about to put it on one of my desk when I noticed it was one of my earliest "manly" journal. (**yes they do existe!)**

I couldn't resist, quickly I opened the leather cover and started reading…

_"Argh, another day at the arena, seriously it was torture! I can't believe I wanted to become a dragon slayer, just the thought of killing a dragon made me hurl, plus I sooooo bad at it! At least today we got to do something fun and not, you know involving dragon killing, we got to study the GREAT BOOK OF DRAGONS but come on they barely had any info on the creatures! I mean except for a couple like the Gronkel, Monstrous Nightmare or even the SCREAMING DEATH who was one of the feared dragon on berk there're were even tail of its (glory) … it was seemed pretty impressive if you asked me, looked like whispering death but was ten times the size, only hatch every hundred years…. That's just plain crazy! Anyway for the other more rare dragons, there was much less information! Most of the categories were just filed with bunch of unknown… they could at least have tried to study them a bit, but no they were too busy killing them, to actually use their brains for once!"_

The page ended there but I had all the info I needed, a dragon who looked like a whispering death but was ten times the size, there couldn't be that much around now there?

But that also meant going back... on...on Berk for more information on the creature… NO, he couldn't he promised never to go back on that hellish Island! ….

No, there had to be another way, another way to get that info without putting my one foot on that god forbidden place…

\- Toothless! Let's go meet an old friend! he screamed to the dragon who didn't really followed his mental conversation…

* * *

**yep very bad chapter but hey i'll just have to make a better one!**

**IN other news I need your help, I need you to create villains, they can already existed (marvel, dc, Disney, heck even universal...) but you can even create your own!**

**I have some ideas of my own but I do steel need your help!**

**Thanks guys! Love you all especially since you put up with my slow and bad writing! **


	9. Chapter 9: Sorrow day

**Hello everyone! how are you all doing?**

**I'm doing fine thanks for asking... A couple of days ago you will never believe what I saw! I saw with my own eyes a normal guy, your probably saying so what? well that "normal" guy was walking a pony the size of my dog with a leach and everything in the street! well that's enough about me... I would like to thanks all the reviewers a specially Littlespy99!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

ASTRID P.O.V.

Tomorrow was going to be THE day… the one everyone feared all throughout the year… it was going to be SORROW DAY...

Sorrow day was the "official" anniversary of Hiccup's departure, the day we all realized how we treated him, the day we learned how Fate could be cruel but mostly the day we all felt regret and grief for a friend we didn't have but was always there. On that _day_ we would never see the Chief, for the past five years he always did the same, he would lock himself out of the village and stayed there till morning probably drinking through his pain…

But everyone would react differently, Snolout would talk to everyone making sure no one was too down, endlessly trying to forgive himself for doing what he did to his only cousin… Gobber on the other hand **(see what I did there…)** would bury himself in work trying not to think of the one he considered like a son. Gobber was the one of the most affected by Hiccup leaving, now a days he would rarely joke or smile, even his work was getting a bit sloppy… _sigh_… The twins well that was another story, Ruffnut was easilyer angered, more than before… if that was even possible and Tuffnut was being well_ Tuffnut_ he acted like usual but when you looked in he's eyes you could see the sadness… Fishlegs was always rubbishing through Hiccups old notes with a madness look, it was kinda' creepy!

On my side, I wasn't doing much better. EVERYTHING reminded me of him metal, bison, baby sheep... and the worst part was when he left I couldn't help but feel something like deep down I actually LIKED the guy? But that, I can't even know because he was gone by then and I could understand why, being bullied and picked at since I was born... not to mush of a fan… not to mention the fact that his own dad didn't really like him that much…

But all that emotion I kept it bottled-up not letting one drop out! I had become more ruthless and definitely the best warrior on the island battling out all my frustration on multiple dummies and trees… I could only hope that somehow and somewhere he was alive and living the life he wanted away from the people that caused him so much pain…

HICCUP'S P.O.V.

I was NOT living the life! Right now I was playing a nice little game of chase a with death… and _death_ was _definitely_ cheating! I was trying to get to Shadow-lake, an island where my ''old friend'' lived, but of course it couldn't be easy now could it?

No, fate was way to mean for that! Every time I tried avoiding an impact with ice** (he'd seen to many different types of ice to care anymore…. Icebergs, ice façades, giant icicles even the occasional igloo came flying by….)** anyway every time he tried to ovoid it another obstacle came into view too late to avert! I was feeling like a five year old on his first flight! I really hoped my friend had the information I needed for my little dragon problem. AND that she was in a good mood today...

Probably hours later, mark the plural here, I finally reached destination…

I walked up to stare at a huge tree, why did I went through all that to look at a tree you ask? Well this wasn't just a little tree but was actually a secret underground pathway to a state of the art lair… Wup! very super-hero-y! But this friend needed the privacy, thrust me on that one, she went through a lot more than her share of things in life!

I walked up to the biggest root, then stomped my foot three time waiting for a silvery leaf to come down. As it came down I whispered in the small microphone hidden inside "Is this just a leaf or a dragon leaf… if only Amber we're here, she could tell…"yup it was long and a bit complicated, but as far as passwords went this one was just like any other! A couple of the roots then twisted together creating two braided banisters leading strait into mother earth…

Taking a huge breath I then ventured down into the dark...

* * *

**well here you go guy's chapter 9!**

**Next chapter should come in quick... I've already started writing it! **

**please review! (it would be awesome!)**

**Kate out!**


	10. Chapter 10: remember me?

**hey new chapter people enjoy!**

* * *

Dark that was all he could see, nothing else, not even his hand when he waved it in front of his face! He was just going down the stairs feeling endlessly blind not knowing his destination …

_Gobber_

Since HE left, nothing was the same not even our _little_ dragon problem! Ever since, the attacks had gotten more and more ruthless and more resent each time! More Vikings weir send to the infirmary by the na'sty little buger, almost like they were now trained to be perfect killing machines! To make things even worse, we had news about some sort of vigilante saving the capture dragons we sold to other island (that is when we actually managed to capture one of the nasty creatures!).

The youngest Vikings on their side, have gotten darker and darker growing up in these dark time for us all… Usually a Viking parent would have been proud of his little lad growing to be a tuff warrior, bu't now it'was just getting sad…

Astrid became by far the best fighter of us all, but when you talked to her she was never completely there. Like a part of her was just gone, pouf disappeared like Hicc… sigh… The other weir just worse the twins rarely joked or exploded things now a days… Snoutlout well became an emotionless fighter always making sure that everyone wasn't doing too bad. Not to mention his face always grey and tired, which made him look like one those living dead… Fishlegs… Well he was everything but the same little nerdy kid I trained all these years ago! He was now a full grown fighter, cruel, soulless, and pitiless. He's favorite way to daze an opponent was to crush him under his weight (which was mostly muscle now, not much fat in there…. ) heck even got tattoos… (Mark the plural here)

But they weir definitely the best warriors, working together like a well-oiled machine, challenging the opponent knowing of their coming victory. They lead the village through survival which for us was now one of the greatest victories. It was just sad really, the mighty Vikings brought on their knees by a bunch of stupid dragons.

_Hiccup's POV_

Finally! I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and for once in my… let say complicated life! I ran to it!

As I durst out, into the light, I squeezed my eyes shut blinded by the over greeting light. As I got used to it I took note of my surroundings. I was in a hallway, a very white hallway… It was made of marble very well crafted if you want my opinion. At the end there was a wall marked by a huge dragon logo, which created a nice pop of green! When I finally decided it was safe enough to walk around, I heard a piercing noise, like someone cutting the wind in half…

I had just enough time to see an arrow coming straight at me! I quickly moved out of the way letting it pierce the closing door behind me.

"Next time it won't be a warning shot! So please show yourself out!" a familiar voice said or should I say, yelled.

"You call that a warning shot? You almost made a very unnecessary and mortal hole through my forehead!" knowing my friend wouldn't recognise me after 3 years…

I mean I had change a lot since then, I wasn't that same skinny and clumsy 15 year old who ran from home! Since them I learned how to fight, how to hunt, even learned a few languages one of them being dragonies… But the thing is, she did not know that!

'' kateillia (by the way you pronounce Katellia like this: Kate-e-le-a, it may be a strange name but where she comes from it extremely known, you'll understand if I someday writhe about her story…) It's me Hiccup!"

"How do I really know it's really you?"

"Hum… you could ask me a question only I would know?"

She looked at me through her green mask not sure if she could trust me or not… But she gave in, pulling the string of her bow a bit tighter she asked:

"What happened to my brothers and sisters?"

I took a deep breath making sure not to come out too harsh, I knew she didn't tell a lot of people what really happened to her family… only a couple knew the truth and I was sadly one of them…

"He killed them in front of you when you were three'' I finally let out

She froze looking at me with tears in her gold eyes…

"Hiccup!" she straight to me lowering her bow, but she then slapped me, suddenly looking extremely mad! "It's been three freaking years! Do you even know how worried I was? You don't write nothing not even a little sine of life!"

I'm sorry I've been busy actually, really busy, but as much as I would love catching up with you I really need a favor… and I'm actually in quite a hurry!"

"You wouldn't be Hiccup if you weren't always in a hurry, now would you…" I blushed, she sigh and stepped back a little "so what do you need this time? Metal scrap, leather, a new book?"

"Actually I need information regarding a certain dragon who's kind eating islands…"

Her eyes widened "Hum… okay I'll see if I have anything, follow me."

After a couple of turns (God this place was huge!) we ended up in a large library big enough to hold three full grown monstrous nightmares with ease. After a couple hours of searching through the dragon section we found not a single trace of information on the dragon in question.

"Well Hiccup I'm sorry but according to my library your dragon doesn't exist, it's not like my people are big on dragon anyway and we don't even have some flying around… I'm really sorry!"

My mind was racing, if Kate. didn't have the information that meant the only way to get it was to go back to… to… argh I can't even think of it! It was too much I wanted to barf the only reason they kind liked me in the end was because I was pretending to be someone else, someone I did not want to be…

But I had no choice, if it meant saving the dragons and my new home, I had to do it…

I had to go back!

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Hiccup really go back? But what will happened if he goes back? Should he show himself or hide in the cover of night?**

**I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter!**

**kate out! (don't forget to send me ideas and reviews!)**


	11. Chapter 11: comming back

**Hey chapter 11! yeah!**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers and a specially the ones who gave me ideas... you guys are awesome, all of you, yup even you in the back there...**

**Ok enough talking and more reading! Have fun!**

* * *

He finally arrived….

Setting his foot on solid gown after countless hours of flying….

He still couldn't believe he had to go back! After all those years of swearing to stay as far away as possible of that hell hole he had to go back! Right know he could feel his mind and soul drowning in the rising hatred and pain that idea brought him…

But what choice did he really had anyway? He couldn't have avoided it much longer could he? But the fates vowed to make his life has hard as possible didn't they…

He took a long and deep breath to then head of straight to his cabin…

He packed lightly, some food, water, some spear metal and some tools, a map and one of his trusty notebook along with a well sharpened pencil. He looked around his room making sure he didn't forget anything. That's when he remembered the package Katellia had given him before he had left…

Earlier (**making you wait as long as possible for his arrival on Berk… mouahahahahaha**!)

_Here she said before handing me a white cotton bag stamped with the green dragon emblem I had seen earlier. _

" _What is it?'' I said taking it _

"_Open it when you're on your island, I think it might be useful…" she said loving her sentence hanging in the air. I had to admit that when it came to facing your past, Katellia understood perfectly the misery and pain it brought…_

"_Thanks…" I jumped on Toothless, leaving a friend who understood me, on an island whom was getting smaller and smaller by the second… I thought _

"_This is defiantly going to be the worst flight in my life!"_

Curious, I opened the bag and poured it's belongings on my bed covers…

"Wow!" I said before getting change

Time laps (**sorry I really felt like putting a small cliff-hanger in here**…)

You remember when I said my ride back to my little island would be the worst flight of my life? Well I was really wrong! Right now this was by far the **worst **flight of my life….

You going back to Berk was a lot harder then I remembered, one it was freezing cold, two there was so much fog I could barely see a meter in front of Toothless's head and most of all, about every time the black dragon was flapping his wings, a surge of memories came rushing back like an electric courant rushing through my veins and since we were fling Toothless flaps his wings a lot, so not to fun, an't it? (And yes Hiccup did invent electricity… don't jugs, Thomas Edison was a copy-cat!) On the bright but not so positive side, he was almost there, almost back to his past of pain… He definitely was on some sort of… high way to hell…

Astrid (**for the next part of this story we are going to concentrate on the two…)**

I was on watch tonight… the village safety was in my hand a whole night again… and all odds were against me… like always!

We had set it up this routine two years when the night attack had gotten weirder. The dragons used to attack in a big pack head first, without hesitation or a lot of strategies what so ever. But one day, there was no attack only silence and peace in the night… Until we all woke up and found the bodies of ten Vikings brought to ashes…

The war had truly begun that night and to survive we need better strategies and better warriors who could carry the whole village on their shoulders. So I became that soldier, forming others, creating the god parents who would protect the berserkers…

But tonight I had a bad feeling in my gut, not like the ones I had when dragons attacked, it was something else, something darker and a little familiar at the same time it was kind'a weird…

Hiccup

On a rocky side, between the shadows, a dark figure was looking at Berk below his stretching dusk, through the black mask covering emerald green orbs, his watchful eyes were looking and detailing everything, the huge and broke down houses to the small herds of sheep calmly eating grass in the moon's shade… His strongly built body was wrapped in a black cloak perfectly mimicking the night sky, only the blood shot symbols on the tip of the cape and on his shoulder showed someone's presence to the cautious eye…

He was here to get something, something important to the not so peaceful village unworthy of his presence Hiccup was here for one thing and one thing inly, no one would stop him on this quest….

He looked down at the few pale light almost forcing the island out of the shadows it was surrounded by. It was creepy, the only thing missing was a loud howl in the back ground and it would be a worthy place for a dark master of some kind…

"houuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllwwwwwwwwhouuuuhouuul!" Toothless purred happily breaking the seriousness off the scene

"Ah yes there it is…" I said sarcastically

He turned around to light a small torch and made sure he was ready… He had everything he was ready…

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Toothless reminded wiggling his tail

"Gods I can be stupid sometime!" he answered in Dragonies

He took out a black package from one of his bags, unwrapping it he took out a black tail fin for the black nightfury, his usual red was a bit too flashy for sneaking into a village…

"Let's go!" he said showing it to his best friend,

Astrid

It was now completely dark not a shadow to be seen…no wait what was that?... it sounds like, like a dragon flapping its wings… yup definitely a dragon flapping its wings… It had a quick fly pattern, a rookie would easily mistake it for a bird but me, I could tell it was too heavy and the flying had leathery felling to it…

I wanted to sound the dragon alarm but I couldn't help but feel that dragon was alone and now a days, a dragon flying on its own was very unusual. I needed to instantly put it down or at least capture it…

I got p and ran to the nearest fighting station and grabbed the nearest bola-launcher to aim it at the night sky… (**isn't that scene familiar in anyway? O and just so you know a fighting station is like a bungalow were you store weapons and whatnots… they built them went the dragons started attacking more often, argh you know the story!)**

She couldn't see anything in the black of night but something told her even if is was clearer the dragon would steel be invisible to her eyes. Luckily, a faint whistle of something cutting through air was heard and she shoot…

Her target fell from the sky in a screaming roar of pain and panic the black mass appeared in front of the moon showing a black mass falling to the grown close to a rocky cliff…

She ran to wake her team as quick as she could hoping the dragon wouldn't disappear.

* * *

**that is it for know!**

**don't forget to review and give me your ideas!**

**Katemiller out!**


	12. Chapter 12: oh no!

**This is chapter 12 everyone! sory its so late i really didn't feel like writing but i steel did it because i love you guys! so here we go! How is your day going by the way?**

* * *

**Hiccup**

The wind blow my hood right off my head. It just all happened so fast... One second i was peacefully flying looking for a spot where Toothless could land without attracting to much attention... Then boom I'm just falling strait to the grown trapped by the ropes of a bola tying me… no squishing me to the dragon's dark body unable to move or to stear not that it would make that much of a difference Toothless's wings wrapped like blanket...

The moon was getting higher and higher while the grown closer and closer threatening to splatter them. He needed to think fast... Come on you useless brain think! He remembered something he had read in one of Jade's book just hours ago... If only he could move a bit... He quickly sledered to the side of the panicking dragon.

-ok Toothless... This is going to be a close one... He then furiously scratch the dragon's neck down to its front leg.

The dragon shivered panicky before two rows of sharp teeth like spikes erupted from my best friend's back cutting them free!

He quickly remounted the night fury who vigorously opened its scaly wings slowing there fatal plunge.

**Astrid**

With the gang behind me I hurried to the spot where the possible night fury had fallen... Hopefully it was still there...

-ok position 3 warriors stay clear of the teeth it's a simple snitch and sac everyone good? I calmly ask used to the action

They all nodded stiffly. Eger for a little fighting.

I quickly got into position, I counted to three observing my surroundings for any sighs of the dragon…

**Hiccup**

My whole body ach from the crash i could remember telling toothless to run, just to run and hide… Knowing what the Berkians would do to him if they found the night fury… We were trapped I was barly able to stand and Toothless's tail fin was shattered… Stuck on this island, trapped in my past… This couldn't be happening!

I pulled myself up checking for any injured limb, good two arms one leg, yup still had everything… I then noticed a movement behind me… something coming in fast, something large taking a deep breath I quickly stretched my hand back putting all trust in my reflexes…

**Snouthlout**

I was in position when I saw a tall figure emerge from the crater. It was wearing a dark cloak flowing to each of his movements like a river of ink. He looked to be muscular but kind'a daze… I looked to my right where Astrid was observing the masculine figure, she could probably see his face from where she was, not taking her eyes of the shadow of what could be a men she raised her hand and lowered it towards the stranger giving the signal.

Without any hesitation I jumped quietly and ran towards him raising my sword directly above his shoulder, then something incredible happened the figure couth the blade in its gloved hand without any second guessing to then ripping it out of my hands and hitting me with the pommel!

Dark spots danced in my vision and I blacked out…

**Astrid**

I looked in owe as the men quickly and without any effort knockout one of my best fighters… That's it he's getting it!

'' you! Who are you?'' I screamed

''a person!'' he responded

'' your name outboold!''

''my parents always told me not to talk to strangers!'' he said in a mocking voice

'' argh'' I had enough with him! So I just attacked

The battle was quick punches and kicks and I was down my own axe pointed at my throat, the hell!? How did that happened?

'' give up wet?'' he ask in a weird voice almost as if he wanted to barf…

''in your dre-'' I was cut off when Fishlegs knocked him out with the pommel of his dagger who was probably the size of a short sword…

The warrior limb body fell on top of me, ogh that guy was heavy! Fichlegs scoped him up and threw him on his back like a cloaked potato bag…

''you ok?'' he ask in his deep monotone voice

'' yeah I said hiding my anger'' in a mask free of all emotion '' let's put him in the villages prison I want answers!'' I finished walking away from the clearing into the forest…

''what about the night fury?'' dumbly asked Tuffnut to his sister before getting a broken nose…again…

**Third person**

Behind a bush in the shadows a dark and gloomy figure watch as its master got dragged away by his past, sadly looking back it purred softly and headed to fulfil his best friend's last wish…

* * *

**this is it... don't forget to review and send me your ideas and a name for Hiccup to pass by!**

**Kate out!**


	13. Chapter 13: ok this can't be Astid!

**hello this is chapter 13 ooooooh! spooky! i don't know if you belive in curses and whatnots but i don't anyway have fun reading...**

**o and thanks for all your ideas it really helps! **

**And congradulation to... **dracologistmaster **for the name Damon It was really tuff to choose a name from all the awesome choices i had...**

* * *

_Hiccup_

I ground opening my eyes, argh my head what happened? Where I'm I? But most importantly why was it so dark?

Panicking I jumped to my feet but to stumble back down as soon as white and even darker spots (if that's possible…) started dancing in my eyes. I stumbled back panting using the wall (apparently, since he couldn't really tell…) to lower me down on the cold floor. OK first thing first, where are you… since the last thing I remembered was crashing on berk, I was probably somewhere on that particular hellish piece of land… ok one thing "mostly" figured out! Now I probably had a concussion according to the drowsiness stirring up my stomach and the horrible headache… Ok so far not making things any better… I sigh hopping Toothless was doing better than me…

Suddenly a light blinded me, the door of whatever room I was trapped in, open. I quickly took note of the sudden change in my surrounding which basically went from, everything is pitch black and I can't even my hand when I wave it in front of my face… to cell bars made of a dark and rusty iron separating me from a small space where a single old bench was placed, right in the middle… Ok this was probably going to be an interrogation. This is going to be so fun!

As I led back making myself confortable a tall and athletic girl, about my age walk in… She had a slightly undone braid some of her blonde hair caressing her heavily armed shoulders surrounded by a hood lined with white fur… she was gorgeous! She sat down strait looking at me, no emotion on her face, her eyes were a deep blue and for a second and only just a second I saw all the pain and sadness rise in her eye. I was so sudden and so quick I'm not even sure if it actually happened…

"what is your name and why are you here?'' she said with no hesitation

Ok so jumping right in are we? Well two can play at that game…

"My name is Damon and you?" I know it's not my real name but it's not like I could just say 'Oh hi! I'm Hiccup remember me, you bullied me before I ran of 5 years ago' yup not going to happen!

She grunted knowing I wouldn't answer any of her questions if she didn't answered for mine…

"My name is Astrid, now why are you on this island and how did you get here?" she continued furiously

Wait, wait, wait this is Astrid, the little Astrid that I used to have crush on?! Men! Puberty hit her hard! I barley recognised her!

_Astrid_

I was standing outside the prison where we held the outblood we had captured, I still couldn't believe he defeated me, even if Fichlegs stopped him I'm positive that if he had been in a better shape he would have easily taken us all… That's why I needed to know where he came from, if he, by any chance was from one of our enemy base we were all doomed. But there was something else, something else that did not make any sense… How did he get on the middle of the island and what did I shoot down last night, what made that crater? Was he simply under it when it fell from above and somehow survive even if it should've squished the life out of him? I did have my suspicions but it was crazy, dangerous and impossible… All doe I did hear reports of some protector, some sort of guardian angel to the dragons… But no! I was blabbing about some fairy tales for kids.

I put on an emotionless face and opened the door…

There he was the stranger I was so worried about he was just sitting there led back in his cell, almost as if he didn't mind being there… I sat on the small bench for the exact purpose. He looked better since the yesterday. Now that she was actually paying attention he looked handsome in a way, He was slimmer than a Viking but still incredibly muscular, he was wearing a strange leather slash armor suit, all pitch black, and the only presence of color was a green emblem on his left shoulder. I couldn't really make out his face too much, we had taken out his dark cloak but his dark mask still marked the outlines of his eyes making it impossible to identify him…. But I could still make out a bit of his face, he had an oval shaped head but had a defined jaw, but what keep my attention was the deep emerald green eyes, they were breath taking…

"Who are you and why are you here? I asked strait forward ripping my attention from his fixtures.

"My name is Damon and you? He ask smirking." Ok so he wanted to play that angle did he now?

"My name is Astrid, He sift at the name intrigued I continued, now why are you on this island and how did you get here?"

He looked daze, maybe his concussion affected him to much…

"Lovely to meet you and I am here since I wanted some information on some matter…" he said as if nothing had happened

I studied him for a second, not sweating, and not babbling plus he was looking her strait in the eye not budging… All the signs were telling he wasn't lying but she had that gut feeling, he was hiding something… but what and she was not going to take any chances... because that something might endanger the village, her people!

"Thank you for your time" she politely said before walking out

The gust of wind blew a couple of stranded locks of hair out of her face. What now she ask herself. First thing first I should talk to my warriors about this, I definitely can't make that decision on my own… She headed straight for the -.

_Hiccup_

Ok so it didn't go as planned, when he said the perpose of his coming she knew he was hiding something, he was so dead! He led back on the cold ground, might as well get confortable as long as he had this headache he couldn't think straight and that meant no getting out of here…

* * *

**So this is it! and now this is a crusial question... With who should i ship Hicccup with? I can be anybody i wont juges plus i love crazy ideas!**

**Kate out!**


	14. Chapter 14- LONG meating

**_Hello sory it has been so long but I made an extra long chapter just for that! Thak you to all the people who reviewed and faved the story!_**

_Astrid_

I arrived in what was once the dragon killing arena where we trained as kids…

The once impressive and wondrous place now turned into a commend office for Berks protection. The arena was the first thing the dragons burned and teared down, killing many… When we officially took place as protectors to our family that was Berk the same year off the reakeged, we turned its aches into a powerful point off our defence… and offence.

Huge spikes towered it's interred circumference protecting from side offences, then the cage we used to put on top to keep the dragons in was now use to protect us from sky assaults, two huge towers were now surrounding the 'arena' to keep track of possible trouble that could come. But to top it off we even added some of Hiccup's old inventions for… surprises.

I entered the round room lighted by huge torches reflecting there pale orange glow onto the walls. My team was arguing, again, around the round table who made up the middle of the clearing. On it was the map of our discovered lands our territories stretched from land to land it was huge! And we conquered it by the use of our armies looking for allies…

"He's the dragon tamer!"

"No he's not! He is just some common spy!"

"Really so common spies just fall from the sky and create craters

"He's probably a god! We all saw how he kicked our butts so easily even when he was dazed!"

"Maybe he's a changeling!"

"Ok that's enough!" I screamed "What in the name of Thor is going on here?"

They all turned to face me looking ashamed knowing I had trained them to think and act better.

"Well Snoutlout here thinks the prisoner is the dragon guardian" Fishlegs snickered with his dark voice

"Look how do we even know he isn't… don't know a thing about that outblood heck! He might as well be a weird demon beast! We can't even get his mask of! So yeah he could be the freaking dragon guardian, ok?!

"I don't think so" I said calm, not used to Snoughtlout yelling at us, he never did once well since the incident… "But let's keep any option in mind we are dealing with something different like Snoughtlout said." I answered

"So is he awake?" Ruffnut asked with no emotion talking her seat at the table soon followed be the rest of the team except me, towering over them in my dark armor.

"Yes… I did also asked him questions, I didn't really get anything out of him but, his name is Damon and he came here to get some information on something…"

"That's it you _Astrid_, only got his name and vaguely his purpose in the village!?" Tuffnut asked surprised as hell

"He wouldn't budge always cornering a question by another or a remark" I said throwing my chair angrily at the wall nearby. The others just stood there calm not event reacting at my burst of anger, used to my bad temper.

"How are his injuries?" asked Fishlegs thoughtfully playing with one of his smaller daggers

"He probably is still injured but he didn't show any sign of weakness…"I retorted angrily sitting down on the chair I took back

"Tonight I want to interrogate him with Ruff if you wouldn't mind commander." He answered back looking up from the map. Even if we were all friends since childhood our minds were always forced into military mode because of all the horrors we had seen, him calling me commander was very common, they all treated me like the leader and I hated it but I had no choice in these times, we had what we had…

"I agree he might react differently to other people, he reacted when I said my name… like he remembered somehow… and sometime he just felt so familiar…" I said whispering that last thing to myself…

"Commander are you sure it's a good idea to leave these two alone with the prisoner?" asked Snoughtlout slightly leaning over the table in my direction leaving the two in the process.

"Are you implying we could be setting him free? Slough-face" Ruffnut asked outraged slowly walking up to the man in mention, stalking him like a Viking would a dragon.

"I think he meant that you two would definitely set him free, of his misery, and by slicing his trough clean off…" snickered her brother.

She glared dangerously at the two men snickering, as if she was trying to choose whom to kill first but couldn't manage to decide whom she hated the most.

"Fishers" I spoke up before she could make a decision "I think it could work but I want you to bring Gobbet, I agree with the boys comment The prisoner is an advantage to our side and in these time I think we all need some of those…"

"Are you kidding?! We handled a lot of interrogations before and ALONE! Why would we need a babysitter now?" said Fishers too low for my liking

"This isn't a chose soldier it is an order" I said bumping my fist on the table making it shake

"Let's go hon. Our esteemed leader has decided we can't be trusted…" Ruffnut mocked glaring at me while pulling Fishlegs along, leaving the arena… (**By the way… yes, they are dating.)**

I sigh closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, it had been a long week… First the Monday's dragon attack, then Tuesday's spy trouble, followed by Wednesday's night of waiting jaw clench for nothing, Thursday's hurricane caused by none other than a thunder drum and-now-this… Argh I wanted to cry so hard and maybe run off leaving my troubles behind… hey maybe I could even find Hiccup! I though sarcastically…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to my left and saw Snoughtlout smiling sadly next to him was Tuffnut looking at me with comfort. They knew… they understood… I knew I could never hide that from them… When the years past by after Hick… Hiccup left, we really grew close they were my best friend, when Fishlegs and Ruffnut grew to like each other and finally hook up, the guys became like brothers to me, and they were my family after my parents past away.

"You should probably get some rest…" Snoghtlout said carefully trying not to increase the headache he knew I had.

"You're probably right…" I said getting up but falling to stand and falling back to my seat.

"Come on you've work yourself out in off for today…" Tuffnut said walking to my side and putting his arm under mine.

Without a sound we walking or more limped to my all too quiet house in the far end of the village.

As I drifted to sleep and they opened the door to leave, one single word slipped out of my mouth in there direction…

"Thank you…"and the dark absorbed me.

**And that is it, next chapter will include a lot of action and a special guest, but I don't know when I will be able to write it since exam week is coming!**

**hopefully it will be soon, don't forget to review and fave the story...**

**Kate out!**


	15. Chapter 15- secrets and lies

**Hello! I've missed all of you so much! A lot has happened since I last wrote to you, first I want to a Taylor Swift concert (yay! she was literally a meter away from me!), my basket ball practice ended and I got a fire pit! so ya a lot of stuff but mostly I started to watch Dragons Edge! I is so good and if any one of you watched it well a good example off Fishlegs attitude is in the episode **_**Big man on campus**_**... I also decided that I would make a summary of what happened since the beginning because it's been so long since I updated... Thank you have fun reading! **

_**Last time on **__**what if Hiccup had left**_

_"This is it Toothless, he screamed, no going back now..."_

_"Hiccup couldn't have gone far load the boats we are going after him!" He shouted_

_"I'm coming with you you're not messing things up more than you already have." Gobber said on an insisting ton..._

_5 years later..._

_Hiccup got up, making his prosthetic leg creak. While he was stretching Toothless was already up sitting looking at his friend. Hiccup finally got out of bed and walked to his closet to change. Finally ready, he wore his usual black armor..._

_So we are off to Changewing island_

_I was facing a huge dragon. Well to start with huge wasn't the right word... So imagine a huge dragon then double that size and multiply it by about three and there that could give you a glimpse of what I was looking at... The dragon was white as death, its eyes were gushing red screaming for blood, suddenly I totally understood why the Changewings fled. Any way... the beast prepared to attack, Toothless at the last second, pulled up to avoid the awful scream that the dragon ejected saving his rider's life! _

_He needed information, he knew he had seen, somewhere a drawing of that dragon, but where, well that was the question. He needed to think...and quick!_

_Toothless! Let's go meet an old friend_

_Sorrow day was the "official" anniversary of Hiccup's departure, the day we all realized how we treated him, the day we learned how Fate could be cruel but mostly the day we all felt regret and grief for a friend we didn't have but was always there. _

_Taking a huge breath I then ventured down into the dark..._

_Since HE left, nothing was the same not even our little dragon problem!_

_'' kateillia It's me Hiccup!"_

_"You wouldn't be Hiccup if you weren't always in a hurry, now would you..." I blushed, she sigh and stepped back a little "so what do you need this time? Metal scrap, leather, a new book?"_

_I had to go back!_

_With the gang behind me I hurried to the spot where the possible night fury had fallen_

_Without any hesitation I jumped quietly and ran towards him raising my sword directly above his shoulder, then something incredible happened... the figure couth the blade in its gloved hand without any second guessing to then ripping it out of my hands and hitting me with the pommel!_

_I was standing outside the prison where we held the outblood we had captured, I still couldn't believe he defeated me, even if Fichlegs stopped him I'm positive that if he had been in a better shape he would have easily taken us all... That's why I needed to know where he came from, if he, by any chance was from one of our enemy base we were all doomed. But there was something else, something else that did not make any sense... How did he get on the middle of the island and what did I shoot down last night, what made that crater?_

_"Tonight I want to interrogate him with Ruff if you wouldn't mind commander." He answered back looking up from the map. _

**Have fun reading my little honeys!**

GOBBER

I was calmly eating away my soup in my small house linked to the village's forge, when someone knocked on the door as if they wanted to tear it down...

"OY! I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist!" I screamed getting up causing the _knock _to stop

As I opened the door my sight got greeted by none other then Fishlegs and Ruffnut looking annoyed about something... I returned them the same bored look as I leaned on the post of the door;

"Yes?"

"we want to interrogate the prisoner our selves" Said Ruffnut pointing to herself and her boyfriend

"and yo'r here because..." I said already knowing Astrid logic involving the odd couple.

"Astrid doesn't want uss to go alone-"started Fischlegs but immediately cut roughly by Ruffnut (**couldn't resist**)

"ya she thinks we're too direct with our approach" she finished

"ok I'll be out in a minute just need to grab mi axe..." I turned and headed for the west wall of the house and took the axe hooked to the wall in doing so I did the thing I tried to ovoid while living in this hole... I looked at the closed door of Hiccup studies and the memories came flowing back...

It was dark and was still working in the forge, I was making some brand new Viking helmets for Ruffnut and Tuffnut two young lads always running around bringing troubles where ever they went. Even at there young age I had a felling they wouldn't be the sharpest axe on the wall they maybe had a body each but seemed to have only half a brand together, those twins were sure going to be trouble someday... Anyway since the twins hit a charging yack **(yes I'm not kidding, they charged a charging yack... you know what i'm just going to not comment on the twins judgement and gotwith it ok? ok..)** and in the process crushed there helmets... I was stuck here making new ones and their parents knowing the lads they asked for them to be ready for the very next morning. I continued on working like this for a couple of hours when I heard a noise coming from the forges supplies closet. I put my work down and with my hammer/hand raise ready for an attack I quickly opened the door and yelled like Viking attacking a dragon. If one of those beasties was hiding in that old dusty room it probably would have had a heart attack but what I found wasn't a harmed to the teeth lizard, but a very frighten young boy...

**(for the memory sequence I was listening to 'cloud Atlas end title by Tom Tykwer' I think I tear'd up a little)**

"By Odin's beard Hiccup what are you doing hiding in a closet?" I ask more calmly to a close to tears young lad. You see Hiccup was the son of our all mighty chief Stoic the vast but unlike his father Hiccup wasn't _all mighty_ he was that wee little thing with scrawny arm and legs. I'm pretty sure I heard some people compere him to a talking fishbone...

"I was hiding from the other kids..." he said in a whisper clutching his knees on for dear life.

"why are you hiding from those other lads Hiccup?" I asked getting down on one knee

" They pushed me down the whale... and I'm... I'm_" he stopped and went back to crying, I couldn't believe what the little guy endured and now that I was so close I could notice the scraps and cuts that littered his knees as well as his small and girl like hands.

"you're what Hiccup? It's ok you can talk to me bud" I reassured him hugging him awkwardly

He sniffed and smiled slightly "I like it... Bud I mean, I like the nickname..."**(hey anyone understanding why Hiccup always calls Toothless Bud know? )** he sat a little further from me and looked at me seriously for a second there I didn't see a weak little Viking but a strong and brave one "Gobber I don't want to see them again I'm scared"

"Don't worry lad you don't have too I'm going to tell your dad right now!"

"no! don't please he can't know!" he plead standing up

" Ok then I have a better idea what about you joining me in here?" I said pointing to the far end of the closet

"you want me to live in a closet?" he said sarcastically (**yup even at his young age he was sassy!)**

I slapped my face not believing what I had heard " no I meant you passing more time in the forge" I said getting up and headed to my work space I had abandoned "and you know I have been looking for an apprentice..." at that he looked at me in disbelief happiness dripping from his eyes

"you... you would want me as your apprentice?" he asked slowly getting up and walking towards me

"well with a little practice I think you wouldn't be bad... you see Hiccup" I looked up into the night sky" people like us aren't like others, they don't understand us they think we're not as much as Vikings as they are... but the truth is we're more Hiccup... We know things others don't..." He looked at me as I was the answer too all the life's problem grinning crazy

I then looked back at hiccup "we make simple thing like a closet into something amazing and people get jealous and they beat us down to feel better about them self and that's was we need to make more things and keep believing, to make life better" I set down my tools and put a hand on hiccups shoulder "Hiccup what will you make? will you change a closet into something amazing?" He looked down and then at me confidently

"Yes I will because you see this isn't a closet this will be where I will create the most incredible inventions for this world"

And that was the story off how Hiccup became my apprentice and why we build him a study... The year later I made him a door on the far end of the room linked to my house so that I could keep an eye on the lass... a couple of years after I lost sight of why I made him my apprentice and began to threat him like every other person on Berk did...

And that was a mistake I realised to late...

...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ruffnut poked me in the shoulder with the back of a spoon I had left on my table;

"ok he's alive" she said in a almost bored tone I gave her an annoyed look

" What happened you zoomed out" Fishlegs asked looking equally bored

"I was thinking of him..." I said looking strait into his eyes. I didn't need to tell him more, everyone knew who 'him' was and for just a second I saw sadness and empathy in his usual emotionless face, for just a second I could see the old Fishlegs again, for just a second I saw there was still hope for the ex-teenagers of the island...

"Let's go" he said

㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0(sup I'm the time laps, how you doin'?)㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0

HICCUP'S POV : Still sitting in his cell o_o

So yup I was just sitting calmly on the cold hard floor happily noticing I didn't have that mutch of a headache anymore when the prison door swung open letting a blinding light crash in the too dark room. And guess what? My headache came crashing back... hard

"well that's not painful at all..." I muttered sarcastically rolling of the floor to lean on the bars putting my arms through and letting them hang. I saw three figures enter one I knew too well but two I only barely recognized... In front of me was standing Ruffnut, I think what might be Fishlegs and my old mentor Gobber.

"So how's the Headache?" the man who might be Fishlegs asked with a cruel face Kindd'a like my 'brother' Dagur when I had seen him last... **(Since Hiccup traveled a lot and on the back of a dragon he attracted a tad of attention a specially from Dagur and since Dagur was a danger for dragon even after convincing his village dragon weren't for killing, so Hiccup locked him up or so he thinks oooo spoilers anyone?)**

"great thanks to you..." he returned after remembering the nice hit to the head he got from the Viking

"we came here to interrogate you our selves..." Ruff said " so what's your name pretty boy?" Hiccup took a big breath and looked straight into her eyes making her feel uneasy I guess I t was the mask...

"Like I said to your commander my name is Damon and you know hum... lady it's more polite to introduce your self first" I said with a smirk... that they couldn't see because of the mask, you know the more I think about it, the more I feel like this concussion is affecting me more than I though.

She looked at me in discust and charged me her spear raised Oh did I mention she had very pointy and sharp one? Before she closed the distance between my head the weapon the Viking who gave me a headache put a hand on her shoulder;

"Honey I think we should cooperate, you see..." He sight "We could get information a lot easier if he was alive"

"ok.." she mumbled walking away not before giving a peck on the man's lips

"so you two are a thing hun..."

"What we do is no where near your business outblood!" the man said all too calmly "My name is Fishlegs and..."

The rest was just a blur after the mention of his name, that Viking was the guy who used to fanboy about the book of dragons and was the only other teen that didn't actually want to be at dragon training... Men he had changed so much, he used to be nice and all brain but now he looked like he was hatred and all muscles... What happened while I was gone? I was slapped out of my thought quite literally when Fishlegs slapped me causing my head to crash onto the bars...

"wha... what happened?" I asked in confusion

"you zoomed out..." he said in a bored tone

"what's with people and zooming out today?" Ruffnut muttered from the far end of the dungeon where she was sitting toying with her spear, she got a glare from her boyfriend and quieted down and that was an other thing I didn't actually quite get Fishlegs and Ruffnut dating? ish

" So Damon what are you doing on Berk?" he asked sitting on the stool Astrid sat on only hours ago I was actually surprised it hold his weight without breaking...

" o you know sight seeing, I heard Berk was wonderful this time off year, the cold and harsh temperature a little less cold and harsh" I said weaving my hands around to prove my point

"yes you are totally right I too like to run around in the wood looking at the sky and picking flowers!" he said with a sugary voice, he got up and trough his axe at me, causing it to land only inches from my good foot... He looked strait at me in discuss "Next time it goes straight into your right leg and seeing you lost the left one I don't think you want to lose the other so one more time why are you here?" said taking his axe back on the here.

"Ok fine... I needed information and berk was the only place who had it..."

"and would that information be?" Gobber asked

"well you see I could either lie to you or I could not tell you, and you know what the second option I really tempting" I said lying back down on the cold floor

Fishlegs swung his hand back to trough his axe once more but was stopped by Gobber when he rested a hook on the muscular boy's shoulder, they exchanged looks and defeated Fishlegs put the axe down... Seeing the trouble Ruffnut got up and walked to the cell;

"so how'd you lose the leg?" she asked trying to change the subject

I tensed remembering the to painful memories... I was only 15 when it happened, actually was the same year I left...

"Big dragon, Though I'd be ok (**did you know ok actually meant 0 kill?)** turns out I wasn't fast enough..." I said gazing into space

"How big?" she asked

"ah don't try Ruff it probably was the size of a terrible terror!" Fishlegs said

"Try island big" I said sitting back up looking right into his eyes

The temperature seemed to drop the Berkians all seemed to shiver for a second... Hiccup actually didn't tell them the whole truth sure there was the red death problem and all but that was far from all there was he wince remembering the sounds he got to hear everyday after that for a whole year...

_KER...STAKCH_

" Next question" Gobber asked all too close of the experience "why can't we take your mask off?"

" Let's just say I got a frien..." I was cut off by a screamed I all knew too well even after five year it still lurked my nightmares

**(for this sequence I was listening to the 'mob song sound track' in Beauty and the beast from Disney...)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH! Dragon raid!"

What but how the dragon queen forced all the dragons in her 'court' to still and I killed her how was that possible?

"Fishlegs we got to go!" Ruffnut said

"well that's just too bad I guess I'll have continue my tales of bravery and danger an other day bumer" I said snapping my fingers

"stay here this isn't over!" Fishlegs said running off

"Well I'd love to take a stroll but I'm kind 'a in a cell" I shouted behind him

How could this be? How could there be a raid without a queen to control the dragons... unless... there was something worse, way worse controlling the dragon...

He needed to get out of here...

㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0(time laps... )㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0㈐0

He had been sitting in his cell thinking over how this raid could even be possible... outside the fight was steel raging, he could only imagine all the dragons falling to their death and he was stuck here and nothing could help him getting out... Boom! one of the walls of his cell exploded in a burst of flames and a monstrous nightmare came crashing in wrapped in a bola... This was it my way of helping the dragons! He had to act quick he lunge to the ropes and started to undo them...

ASTRID'S POV

I woke up to fire... fire everywhere... the elders and the children were safe but this was definitely the worse attack they had faced there was a huge explosion in the west wing of prison where we had kept the prisoner may he be accepted in Valhalla she thought, there was no way he survived that explosion... I turned back to the battle when a huge Monstrous nightmare was heard through out the battle field I turned and all I saw was a huge dragon flying out of the west wing fire surrounding the scene making it look like the pit of hell but the dragon wasn't screaming but something on it back something smaller, something almost... human! the prisoner was riding a dragon but he was... he was screaming no... he was roaring like the beast only ten times louder! He headed for the center of the battle...

HICCUP'S POV

The dragon was free and looking at me I quickly held out a hand and he meat me half way... sensing the urgency...

I swung my legs over the beast and he headed out feeling the rushed I screamed like the dragon with all I had I screamed till my lungs were emptied and continued!

And we headed strait to the center of the battle...


	16. Chapter 16 : Choices and remenders

**Hello people! I'm back! With a brand new chapter that is probably bad... but it's still just to prepare you for next chapter well probably the chapter after that...**

**Any who... I would like to remind you to comment and like this story, I would also like to announce that whoever gives me the boldest bad guy (he can be invented it would even be better) gets a chapter and the possibility to have a character! Yeah (I'll pm you) so leave your ideas in the comments! Also For the ultimate ship it is in between Hicstrid or Hicate (my oc and hiccup) My readers from fanfiction net asked for that last one... so vote! Thanks for all the feedback and have fun reading!**

Hiccup's pov'

I was riding a Monstrous nightmare right in the middle of the battle. Everywhere fire was raging, cries of plea were heard, and the heavy sound of body falling hunted our thoughts... I had to do something to help them I had to save my people from the guilt I had to act and fast. I had to save the dragons from themselves and from the Vikings... But how?

Some bolas were thrown in our general direction but luckily my new found friend saved us, but others weren't so lucky, all around me dragons of all sort fell to the metal bolas thrown. I quickly asked the purplish dragon to get closer down. As soon as that question was asked, at a rate of knots it speeded upward as far away from the action as it could. I right away understood why a tower of fire was burning everything at right spot where we were only seconds ago. But I had to go down the dragons needed me! Pulling on my maker shift reins trying to force the scared beast down with no mirage of success I took a very headstrong decision that could very well be the end of me... Oh well no other choice is there?

Without thinking twice I pushed myself over the reptile's spiky back...

Astrid's pov'

I was running through crowds quickly killing off dragons, I needed to find them, I needed my team if our village wanted to survive this lethal attack. I couldn't get one single glimpse of them! Argh, this was really starting to annoy me! When I arrived to town square I saw horror Viking body's pilling up, but that's not what was more shocking nor worse, back to the armory, every single children and elder were cowering in fear to a pack of dragons and for only protection my team... Fishlegs was bravely pushing back three nadders but he definitely couldn't keep it up much longer, Snotghlout and Tuffnut weren't doing any better with a whispering death and a never yet seen dragon with four heads and a leaf inspired body... Ruffnut was trying to stand her ground but was obviously hurt on the side making each and every of her movement painful. In mere moment the team would fail and the innocent would most probably die... she had to do something, still deep in thoughts, I saw a dragon lurking up to Ruffnut's injured side ready to strike and even with the eventful help from her boyfriend he too had his lot of trouble, that time she would not be able to stop that attack and he wouldn't have time to prevent it either her friend would die and that would allow the dragons to attack the rest of the scared group... she ran and fast she had to stop it... she had to kill that nasty dragon! ... And she had to do it now...

Hiccup's pov

The wind was racing around me and it was amazing! I was getting drunk on the adrenalin rushing through my veins! I felt immortal! The smoke filling the air didn't even bother me while letting a roar of pure pleasure...

The ground was coming in fast and I was still falling... even if I loved the feeling I had to do something, to be honest I almost wanted to keep falling and feel the rush and stay in all that freedom, but I had a job and responsibilities, the dragon needed me!

From the corner of my eye I saw a banner in reach slowly burning to its end, I extended my arm and grabbed on... the shock almost dislocated my shoulder but I managed to pull back up and avoid it. I slip down the rope turning around the flaming poll I landed in a tug fortunately right between a Viking and a dragon when the beast was about to bite off the girl's abdomen... I faintly heard the poll I had just slide from fall down due to the burning flames and the little extra weight, but that was the least of my problem... I tackled the dragon in front of me in a roar of dominance...

Astrid's pov'

The prisoner landed on his feet between Ruff and the dragon with a glorious timing, behind him a poll feel in an explosion of flame making the scene right out of a story... He looked directly at the filthy dragon and roared with such force my knees buckled a bit...

The two forms were trashing on the ground fighting for dominance but none of them seemed to take the upper hand for more than a second, the boy was fighting with no weapon at all but like a wild beast he was throwing punches and knocking the monster down but at the same time he wasn't really injuring the dragon more like briefly putting it down... On the other hand the reptilian monster wasn't holding back slashing everything it could soon its claws were more red than white... and Damon was bleeding... a lot!

Then I just noticed something, all I could hear was the quiet blazes burning and the duo fighting while roaring at each other.

All around us the fights had stop dragon and Vikings were looking at the fight for no real apparent reason, really it's almost like we couldn't look else were from that fight, I was really like any fight we could have seen, Viking and dragon and there on going fight, but this for some reason seemed like more, like it could decide if this raid would end or not...

The dragon and Damon separated looking at each other breathing loudly both in battle ready positions, suddenly the dragon wined breaking the glare and slightly bending down in what almost seemed like a... a bow? Damon didn't seem to waist a second, he quickly outstretched a hand, the dragon seemed to understand and closed the distance with its head... WHAT JUST HAPPEND?

Hiccup's POV's

Finally the dragon calm down and I got dominance... ouf... that was very painful!

«Why are you here?" I asked in dragonish

"We cannot tell!" the dragon insisted not looking into my eyes...

«Why!" I roared insisting the dragon hesitated suddenly finding the blood on his claws very interested

"If we do master will kill and blood will stain!" He cried in panic I had to think but not here I had to leave this awful place...

«send your dragon off this island they could get hurt, but you'll have to stay with me I'll need your help" He quickly nodded and roared the order

All the dragon took off helping the injured but leaving the dead. The Dragon who was by the way a hobble grunt stayed patiently looking at his new friend. I was going to saw something when I was interrupted;

"You saved me." Ruffnut said under her breath still taking it in looking at her bleeding side

«Hun? Oh hum ya I saved you I guess..." I answered quickly not really caring if I had saved a Vikings life, I was really just protecting the dragon from doing something he could regret...

"No Ruff. He saved the whole village " Snoghtlout said looking at me like was some sort of god

"Whatever..." I said waving them off turning to the dragon I decided to name Gruff.

I was about to jump on the dragon and leave the hell whole but a war cry echoed... Running right at us with an axe was Stoic the vast... I stopped him right before he could get to Gruff catching the axe in mid-air;

"By Odin what are you doing?" He yelled

"Protecting an innocent beast from a monster" I said looking straight in his eyes

"ARE YOU INSANE?" he screamed taking a flaming piece of the broken poll from earlier he waved it right in Gruff's eyes blinding him...

"NOOOOO!" I screamed tackling the men to the ground, Gruff flew away blindly fleeing from his attacker.

They fought on the floor, rolling one on top of each other, I landed a couple of good punches, one which would probably leave a black eye, but he did land couple to my sides, I'm sure to have heard some breaking sounds... I had to leave or I would die these people were still my enemies and I couldn't forget that.

...I had a choice to make leave without the book and survive or stand my ground and steal the book...

... ... ... ...

... I drew my sword and lit it...

**Thank you people and please give me your ideas... so far you've been nicer than the Wattpadiens... O.O**


	17. Chapter 17- bond stranger for real this

**Hello! So people has been asking me "Hey where the hell is toothless?" Well guess what! This is a whole chapter about the little beastie! So have fun a read on! See you at the end of this chapter ;) (If you're still alive...)**

It was night... or it should have been...

Berk was on fire and only because of the amount of flames the sky was lighted up as if it was sunrise... but I'm taking you back in the past hours before the raid...

Beginning of the day - 3 person pov

In a dark cave a pure black dragon was snoring slightly due to his difficulty breathing. The young nightfury had been put down by a bola only the night before he had detained many injuries from the incident, a couple of bruises, a broken rib and a broken wing... but those weren't the worse in his attempted of escape he had to leave his rider behind... His best friend behind... he had to leave the one he considered a brother... he had to witness his rider being taking by the villagers to an unknown destination most likely associated with metal bars...

Suddenly a dark silhouette emerged from the woods in direction of the cave's entrance making it's way to the dragon's resting features. To busy bleeding out from his scraped wing, Toothless did not notice the young stranger approaching. Now closer to the fire whom was burning in the middle of the said cave the stranger sat in front of the sad looking dragon.

First it was a she... She had silky blond hair tied lousily in a braid/bun and was wearing a pink dress covered up mostly by a shining silver armour, she also had scraps of pink fabric wrapped in her hair. Her green eyes shun brightly in the fire's light, the yellow flames on her golden hair which was very long... very. long.

**By the way I meant to post this chapter sooner but I kindd'a forgot... O.O**

**so like this take at the same time the raid those... Gracie!**


	18. Chapter 18- traped

**Hi guy's long time no reads but here I am again and this time with a huge chapter... this chapter is a big one a lot of stuff is going to be placed for the future and like you most probably noticed I put an image of hiccup without any mask on and for the other chapters preceding this one I was very cautious to have him always masked... so deductions, deduction... anyway have fun! ;)**

**Hiccup's pov**

Running...

I was running...

Turns out that even if I had gotten remarkably (immensely actually) better with swords and weapons... Fighting a complete village of Vikings wasn't my best idea... at all... a notion I learned the hard way now holding my bleeding side running through the hell whole I grew up on... You would probably think that would have been the worse position I could have possibly have been put in... But guess what!

I had no idea of how worse all of this was going to get...

**_Doctor who time skip!(Back to the past!)_**

I drew my sword and light it...

They all looked at me like I was crazy or something, and with all the time I spent alone with dragons and the hits I've taken, they could very well be right...,

"What are you doing?" Astrid said in a cold tone all too knowing my intend

"if you as much as touch another scale on a dragon's body I swear I'll gut you and if you try to run I'll hunt you down and make being eaten by one of them, seem like a mercy compared to what I'm going to do to you... «I said almost snarling at her backing away making my prosthetic creek

"Boy, you saved us tonight so I'm going to give you a chance to repeat what you just said..." Fishlegs said in an alarming low tone it was kindd'a creepy he called boy like I was younger or something

The team, of who used to be the teenagers that I trained with all those years ago, all gathered behind Astrid, who had moved in front of me, in a perfect v formation like it was a day to day occurrence. They're skin was hallow and grey of tiredness, they had a couple of scars that could be seen on their arms, shoulders or legs, they look like they've been dragged through a very bloody battle field back and forth for fun... But the truth is it was cute... only cute

Because I've been through hell and back...

Anyway I looked at them straight in the eyes and laughed;

"If you even think for a second that I would choose a Viking over a dragon, even if my life was depending on it, I would never chose the Viking, ever!" And because of my big mouth well they did the only Viking thing to do and charged... yay! Mark the sarcastic tone there

They all lashed out at me, blades against well, blades. We fought like that for a bit before seeing that their beloved 'protectors' weren't doing so well and May I say getting sloppier by the minute, (and these guys are supposed to be the best...) other berserkers joined the fight... I was getting over whelmed plus my injuries weren't healed yet I had to make a choice... Swishhh! A burning pain exploded from my shoulder down to a spot near my bellybutton, as I looked down I saw a huge cut running down my suit gushing with my vital liquid, did I mention vital? I looked around searching the blade and its owner, around me the fight stopped for probably only mere moments but what seemed like eternity to me... and then I saw it the blade right in front of my face my still hot blood dripping from it... that blade was in the hands of Stoic the vast, still battle ready waiting for the next opening... I was in over my head I had to go, now!

So I ran

Around me, flaming buildings were just a blur as I sprinted for the forest, everything hurt, my head was pounding, my ribs were on fire, my side throbbed and my legs were shaking I couldn't keep this for much longer! Behind me there precious team was tailing me trying desperately to catch me... But I was too fast! Even with the pain I ran past flames still feasting, ignoring the pain, living with dragons tens to do that to you...

I saw in the corner of my eye the great hall where they most likely kept the book... I couldn't resist... so I slowed, only a little, so that Astrid could stretch her hand and grab my collar. Well almost grab my collar, as she leaned in, he turned for the hall accelerating his speed, she lost balance and tumbled, the others falling after her all landing in a beautiful pile, that was (hopefully) going to leave a harsh mark. Smirking to himself, he kicked opened the door, already crumbling from the licks of the flames. He looked around for what could be the book he had seen all those years ago, it would probably be kept in a vault or hidden behind a drape or... or it could in the big obvious chest carved with the words book of dragons, in the back of the room... Hum convenient, He strode the chest;

"Of course you're locked" he murmured in his ever sarcastic tone

He was about to take his sword when a hook pierced the crafted wood;

"And what do you think you're doing?" Gobber said, Hiccup hadn't heard the heavy man's foot step over the crackling flames...

"Thank you! Just what I needed, do you mind lending me a hand?" he grab the hook from the Viking's arm and yanked it in the lock, breaking it instantly, with a well-placed hit with his elbow he manage to push the towering bloke on his butt. He tore open the wooden box and grabbed the book.

**Astrid's pov**

We raced in the great hall just when the outblood turned from the chest where we kept the book of dragons, why did he want the book?

He ran for us and we ran for him, when only a table separated us he grabbed the nearest barrel and through it at the tables farthest end while he jumped on the other, the weight of the breaking barrel projected him in the air, graceful like a feline he stretched out flipping in the air landing in a battle ready stance on the ground, he waved at us probably smirking under his dam mask... Urgh he was so cocky!

I ran after him sending Snotlought to make sure Gobber was ok, the prisoner was close to the forest now only a step or two from the green wildlife...

**3e person' pov**

Not far from there, in a cave, a dragon and a girl we're finishing there little talk, well it was more like growls and roars for the dragon, the dragon's wing was almost hilled thanks to the hooded figure and could now sustain a couple of hours of flying...

«I'm sorry I can't do more... I used to be able to hill completely before the... hum incident but I guess it's better than noting" she said cheekily playing wither hair " anyway Hiccup gave me this encase this situation ever happened, for once I think we're all glade he thinks of all the possibilities, positive or negative" she continued on while fiddling in a bag she dragged in mere moments ago. "Here it's not his best model but it'll do" she pulled out a saddle and tail fin "lucky he showed how to strap it in Mildwoare..." She paused stuck in the memory

After a couple of minutes and a lot of grunting from Toothless, the dragon was ready to go. The night fury was about to run off when he turned to look at the blonde beauty...

"How will you go back will you be ok?" he almost seemed to say, but frankly sounded more like ' growwwwllllllllraasdsdssw wwwoorl'

"Don't worry I have ride... Go save your master, bring him back to us Toothless, bring him back!" Hearing the plea the dragon ran off...

**Snotlought's pov**

That Damon guy was out of this world... I mean where the hell did he learn to fight like that? He used everything around him making up this perfect plan as he went along... I could almost see his brain work through the problems randomly popping out... This guy could be a serious enemy... Yesterday we were lucky he was hurt and weaken because we wouldn't have had a chance... Right now I'm actually surprised he hadn't killed us yet... In fact it wasn't normal at all, we should be out or dead easy... I slowed my sprint to a jog getting wand up in my thoughts, yeah you're probably saying something like "Snotlought thinking?" Or something in the lines of "dude don't hurt yourself..." But after my cousin left... I tried being more open, use my brain more, of course I'll never be the brightest. But this chasse was wrong, Damon could have escaped us a while ago but right now he was barely keeping in front of us, sure the chief nailed a good blow on his side but with the crazy stunt he just did with way too much ease;

"Snot-face! Hurry your ass!" Fishlegs barked I stopped

"No this is wrong something's not right!" I screamed back but like always Fishlegs and Ruffnut were ignoring me and Astrid and Tuff were too far in front to hear... so I sprinted

Damon had reach the edge of the forest and 'stumbled' on his prosthetic, he looked back at us as if to say 'shit they're going to catch me and gut me' but I knew it was just an act still I was running dumbly like the others right in what was probably going to be incredibly clever... yeah team!

"Keep going we almost have his gut on our axes!" Astrid screamed in the wind great one of our very disgusting codes... witch by the way meant we had a chance in cornering him in the next 100 meters, which also meant we would end up right in his trap in the next 100 meters... well this was just great

The mysterious outblood soon was face to face with a rocky façade too stiff to climb a specially with the bad leg, he frantically patted the wall pretending he was looking for a way out;

"There's no way out!" I said, if we are to fall in this trap might as well play the part

The masked warrior slowly turned to face us his hands griped on the rocks...

"You are cornered and hurt you can escape..." Astrid said looking straight at the guy whom was not budging "look we'll make a deal you give us the book and we'll let you go free" she added trying to change the outbloods cold, crisped fixtures.

"Where did all that cockiness go?" Fichlegs said slipping from his battle ready position

"Yeah cat got your tongue?" Ruffnut replied swinging her axe too close to the cowering figure, right then I saw Astrid's body tense realising how all of this was too easy.

Ruffnut was about to bring down the pommel of her weapon on the 'poor' boy's head when he simply (too simply) grabbed it mere seconds before the potential impact. He looked up, his green eyes shining through his mask;

"My poor hum... Viking girl, if only you knew what you were up against" right then he screamed, no! Roared like a dragon and knocked out Tuff's twin with the pommel of her own axe. He trough the blade on the wall of rock cutting an tense old rope close to the tree line. I wouldn't have seen the rope in a million years with the way it blended in with the moss surrounding it. When the rope snapped, the roar of rusty mechanic was heard all around us except for where Damon was standing, a big dome of spikes came crashing and we knew one movement would send a piercing piece of wood trough our body... And we where trapped...

**Tuffnut's pov**

The super cool guy roared like a dragon! IT WAS AWESOME! And then he trapped us with an old dragon trap! He looked at all of us and leaped right for Astrid...

" This is called a porcupine trap to build one you use scraps of wood and cover them in charcoal and seaweed so the wood blends in_" he said to Astrid before she cut him off

"I know what a porcupine trap is!" She screamed at him outrage to have been trapped in a Viking made trap

"In that case did you know dragons can sense charcoal and seaweed? so these kindda trap are never really useful, except... for trapping Vikings" he said a twinkle of mischief in his eyes he must be one of Loki's servants... Cool. A dragon call was heard, but this time it wasn't from Damon but from something coming at us fast! I only had time to turn before a black mass squish me under its weight breaking the part of the dome I was in :

«Holy Odin... don't move a muscle Tuff" My sister said regaining consciousness but still laying on her back unable to move due to the situation, I lifted my head to look at the roaring face of the battle ready night furry on my stomach...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooH!" I said looking into his eyes and feeling the claws ripping through the leather I was wearing "this is awesome! Deadly but awesome!" I whispered putting my head back to look at my friend's shocked faces

"Now no one moves or well this trap will not be your only worry for my friend won't be his usual civilized self" Damon said

"What do you want" spit Astrid and I'm pretty sure, like 90% sure, I heard Snotlought say in the back "And her comes the catch"

"Ok! I'll need one of you, preferably the one with the keys to the cages... to come and free all the dragons you've captured" he said smoothly "so any volunteers?"

No one moved forward but I did see Astrid put hand on hip making the spears inch forward only a bit but enough to be noticed, I turning back to scaly face that was watching me and the others, that's also when I noticed the night fury was wearing a saddle... wow so the cool dude was a rider wsa Snoutlought right?!

«Wait you ride a dragon?" I asked sounding most probably a tad dumb

"Hum... yes I do..." he said a bit exasperate

**HICCUP'S POV**

I saw Astrid put a hand to her waist but almost as a reflex she was hiding something and that's when I saw it the shiny glimmer of keys under the moon light and since she had covered them only when he talked about the cages he was ready to bet his good leg those were the keys he needed... Now how did he get Astrid to unlock the dragon's cages? He knew that it would take more than a threat to convince her to help... actually maybe a threat would work...

I looked over to Toothless after answering Tuffnut's ever so stupid question to rapidly move my hand from the back of my neck to the side in small waves, a sign we invented together meaning... We are gonn'a play kidnap that Viking. I had to say I mentally smiled at myself...

"What do you think you can actually escape this trap without becoming pin cousins and stop me from doing so? All that raw 'Vikingness' in one body? Nanhhh you guys are better of just staying very very still" They all looked at me with all the haltered they could manage, you know this hatred from them was very familiar... «what aren't you going to run to your mommy and cry Fishlegs? It's not like you didn't used to do that a couple of years back every time you saw a widdle dragon..." And... I think I struck a nerve he tore the cage down without anyone getting hurt, i knew the trap was to old to properly work so I had planned ahead (hiccup planted that trap when he was still a berkian trying to prove himself to his dad...)

I drew my sword one more time lighting up the night, at that Fishlegs charged exactly as I planned. I faked a hit on his right and tripped his left leg to make him fall not before I knock him out with the pommel of my sword (you know a little payback...). Outraged, Ruffnut tried to ram me but I swiftly stepped aside and trip her, sending her flying right into the unconscious Fishlegs. Snotlought and Astrid came running eager for revenge but I could feel Snoutlought wasn't in to it almost knowing, me provoking them, was all a trick. I ducked under Astrid's swing of axe while I drew a hit of my elbow right in her chest. She fell now remembering how much her lungs liked the taste of oxygen, sending her unto unconsciousness, on her behalf I did hit pretty hard. For Snoutlought I reserved one of my signature moves he tried a punch at me, I grabbed his hitting arm with my elbow keeping it out stretched and I gave him a nice big bruise to the ribs with my knee. To finish him of I grab one of his pressure points and pressed hard.

I got up and jogged over to Toothless to give him a nog;

"I missed you bud!" He roared

"I was worried they'd kill you! Or hang you, or tortured you or..."

"Ok well I'm skared for life...thanks for all those very gruesome thought... Now let's do our job, ok? so we can leave this hell island..." I mounted the dragon and looked down to Tuff

«I suggest you lay there and pretend you saw nothing..." I said leaping over the dragon's side

" What no I have a duty and that duty is more important than bruises" he started in a o so serious an brave ton" But you cannot and I say cannot turn me against the people I care about FOR.." He stopped as Toothless bumped his head into his skull leaving him unconscious.

"And thank you incredible reptile of mine ...» I said imitating Tuff's voice. I asked the dragon to grab Astrid's ankles and we flew off

As we flew I looked down to the village that was once my home, even after I left I still could remember the cool weather, the blue forests even the smell... Actually I could see it all right now the huge trees, the cold wind ripping through my mask, the smell racing in my lung's, the dark little silhouettes around a fire in the middle of the... Wait, Silhouettes around a fire, in the middle of a forest? I looked passed the night fury's wing to see a fire with indeed silhouettes... I signaled Toothless to head down and saw... No, not here...not know! This wasn't the place at all, O god I had to get out of here and quick!

Toothless must of seen them too for he flew up almost forgetting his burden, a tree top brushed Astrid's head waking her up from her forced sleep "what the? Where I'm I..."

"shut up don't say a word!" I tried shut her up

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed

The figures looked up and started moving around gathering in one spot under us, weapons ready, they starting shouting things like;

"It's him! "Or "Damon!" or... "The guardians!" Mentally I was panicking I HAD to get out of here know! Luckily Astrid didn't notice all the commotion, too busy trying to wiggle out of Toothless's iron grip. The dragon flew away and we finally after what seemed like hours landed in the old arena and to say that it did not look at all like what it used to! I pushed Astrid inside and light my sword so I could actually see something... We walked a few paces and finally reached the huge door that at one time gave me nightmares... I opened them using the lever the smell of humidity and dead things reached my nose...

"What did you do...?" I said coldly knowing all too well how many dragon's dead's bodies weir in there and most probably others soon joining them were awaiting next to their dead comrades.

"What do you mean what did we do? We captured dragons we seal them in... " She said under a too normal ton I turned towards her...

"You sealed them in without a second thought or food?" I asked my anger lacing the words

"Well yeah what... did you think, we had food to spare them?" she said mockingly... A Nightmare, those dragons that's what became of their beautiful existence, a nightmare... I heard a faint cooing in the dampness I step in the dark and felt a hot scaly head sniffing my hand, I instantly brought up my torch closer. The picture was horrible... In front of me was a dying monstrous nightmare... the last scales on his body, that were once probably of a glorious purple, were now a sickly lavender...

And that's when everything when to hell and under... if all my focus wasn't set on getting these dragons of berk maybe I could have avoided all this but no... Dragons apparently came before any coherent thought... or hearing...

**3 pers pov**

Hiccup was trying to think out a plan to get these dragons on his island where he could treat them, but the beasts were too weak to fly making the problem harder... What he didn't know is that Astrid had gathered some old chains from the time where the arena was an actual arena. She planned on knocking the apparent rider and tie him up for execution, but his filthy dragon was looking out for him growling every time the Viking got close enough... Lucky for her, the tribe's chief Stoic the Vast had seen lights in the arena while he was scouting for the prisoner. When he arrived he saw what was going on and signaled Astrid to proceed, the night fury saw it and tried to protest but it's warnings were muffled when the chief nailed the dragons head to ground, if Toothless had been at his best he could have shaken the stupid human off of him but after his injury and long flight... So he watched hopelessly when his master was knocked out and put in chains not before desperately trying to get to the dying reptiles who looked worried and tried to get up but failed with they're too skinny paws. Around the nigthfury other Vikings rushed in to help there leader strap the black body down. All we could hear was the ruthless echoes of dragons protesting the event taking place in front of them...

I really was tempted to end it there but I decided since this is a special chapter to give you guys a bit more...

**Gobber's pov**

I watched has the younger Vikings strapped the prisoner to the mast impaled on one of the cost's cliffs. I still couldn't believe that lad rode a dragon and not any dragon but a night fury! Hem... Good riddance sure it was amazing and impossible but that boy is dangerous and he tried to kill some of us. But you got to admit he had style...

Anyway so we placed the night fury in a 'cell' (imagine the thing that imprisoned toothless in the first movie before the big fight against the dragon queen) right in front of the lad and we finally had this random Viking ready bow and arrow aimed at Damon. But really who was that Viking I was so tempted to just stroll up to him and that that son of Odin's mask off... Tuffnut and Snotlought through a bucket full of water at him, the young boy's body jerked and trashed as he worked out the situation... dragon boy growled and hiss earning a similar Remarque from his pet. Stoic walked to the front of the chained lad blocking him from seeing his big scaly friend;

«You have been accused of attacking some of our own and treason you_"

"Did you actually say treason? Men do you even know how funny that is? Treason! I'm not even apart of you alliance or loyalties how could I have betrayed you if you didn't know me before yesterday?" the prisoner said laughing his head off... laughing at a moment like this he was a) very stupid or brave and used to these situation

"Shut up!" Stoic said before punching him I wasn't his brightessed idea since he most probably hurt his hand more than the 'victim' but it still wasn't too bad because of the blood that know marked Damon's eyebrow. "Shoot the arrow" my old friend said walking away, the archer pulled the string.

"Wait!" the prisoner screamed, everyone looked at him " Know I got some information that may save your precious little village but don't even think I'm doing this for you filthy and disgusting Vikings!" Damon said in a cocky yet sarcastic ton.

«What makes you think we care to listened? Or will believe any words you say in that mater?" Astrid said her cloak swinging in each step she took.

"Men I'm I going to regret this..." Damon said in pained voice "take off my mask..."his voice had gone dead serious, Astrid approached and held up her hand but the rider yanked away "Not you... at least someone a bit better... Gobber you do it" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Me? Why me and what makes you think us seeing your face will make us believe you?" I asked walking over

"trust me you at least will think twice, maybe not them, but you will" he didn't move he just looked at me with his green eyes

"you know we already tried taking that stupid thing off right?"

"someone can only pull it off if I want them to..." he said I didn't notice before that moment with all the night's problem but the sun started rise in the horizon, mor'nin I thought. "who are you even doing this for if it's not for us?"

"This island's dragons" he said his voice steady I lost my hesitant smile and extended my good hand and grab the warn-out leather, and it slipped off...

"For the sake of Odin!" I heard my self say in my blur of emotions for right there in front of me was the shadow of the lad this village had lost, right there in front of my eyes was Hiccup Harold the 3th...

**And that is it! People I'm so glad it is finally finished for now we start with the real plot and action trust me you won't want to miss this! I also wanted to know if you thought hiccup was a bit to serious not serious enough or to gruesome any way give me your feed back! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19- hard past

**Hello! I know its been a long time but in my deffence this year i have a wild schedual, seriously! I have an avrege of minimum 2 to 3 games avery week not to menssion the practice and coaching, i bearly have time to sleep! But at least we have a perfect season and are number 1 in our league! Anyway so I updated for you guys thank you for your continuous support it really helps me pull through! and I do not and repeat do not have any bascketball or exam t'ill monday so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! Cross your fingers! **

**By the way, Hiccup will be very serious in this chapi but it's for good reasons!**

"For Odin's sake!" I heard Gobber say while getting rid of my mask...

"Hiccup!" he said in a whisper as if it was the last thing he planned to say, I could see a tear rolling down slowly on his check. I never really saw the Viking shed a tear so this was something and I had to admit I really did miss him... no Hiccup! He betrayed you too remember you have to leave, this island never did good! Stay like ice... No emotion...

"Gobber" he responded coldly

"But it's impossible you, you're dead lad! Even Trader Johan said a tribe found your body!" He said throwing away the mask, he looked at me now properly crying. "No this is some sick joke!"

"Why would someone ever bother to create this elaborate joke for you?" I said harshly remembering all the bullying and scars "I'm back!"

"Tell me something only Hiccup would know" he said turning his back away due to the pain my words had cause... I didn't want to be too mean but it was necessary...

"I used to hide in your closet when I got bullied" I said knowing it would prove my identity. he turned and swiftly cut my bounds and hugged me I didn't hugged back, which took me a lot of effort but it would be easier for him when I leave again... He noticed and let go;

"You may be back but you're not Hiccup, you're not my apprentice..." he left pushing aside the circle of Viking whom gasped when they finally saw his face.

I walked to Toothless when Astrid said "Hiccup?" her voice was barely audible I glared at her, she stepped back in fear... His death glare had that effect on people, he had much bigger treats to scare and battle a Viking girl wasn't one of them...

She _ looking serious at me once again like I was just a possible treat to her village "And what do you think you're doing, step away from that pest!"

"Look I just want to free Toothless so I can save your butts, again, and leave this hell whole!" Hiccup said all too calmly. She froze he was pretty sure no one ever had talked to her like that

"What threat, we are the best in the archipelago, we conquered every dam village who weren't in the treaty!" she screamed outraged pointing out to the ocean to prove her point, she looked brave and yet broken at the same time... I, of course ignored it...

"Yeah! You think concurring people is the best way to deal with your problems, bringing people on their knees? To kill everything that crawls on your land? Witch by the way is not your land, it a piece of earth! Ground! It's basically dirt!" I screamed desperately, my mask of calmness slipping. I was about to mount Toothless when a rushing pain made me wince, I fell to my knees. Looking around confuse as my vision blurred, than I saw it... like a phantom raising from the dead... The first row of Vikings separated to let the thing that killed so many of my breadren, the man who crushed me all those years ago... In front of me stood tall and proud, the berkians chief... then I blacked out...

Stoik's pov (mmmmm I really didn't feel like exposing his mind o well...)

I looked at the limp body on the ground... What happened here, I leave for five second, five second for Odin and all hell breaks loose!

"ASTRID!" I raged turning to face her, she straitens her back and looks up calmly

"What happened?" I said all too quietly.

"The. The prisoner, he, hum, his" she said, her words smashing together like gronkels fighting over a bucket of fish, I sighed

"Three answers. Why was he loose, why was his dragon loose and why was his mask off?" I said, my patience growing smaller

"His... his identity chief." she said looking up to me her eyes glazed with confusion

"AhRRRGGG! ASTRID for Midgard sakes you and your warriors have faced full armies with not an ounce of emotion, and yet a simple ... rider..." I said that last word with discus" that frail boy! One cute face and you turn into a vile slápr!" I said those words and sense my error, what, why did I just say that!? No Stoick you have to stay calm... You said it it's now in the past you can't do anything...

The lass looked at me, a vail of pain set on her face for a just a moment before it was replaced by her usual hard and emotionless glare. "Sir the prisoner talked to Gobber whom then tore off Damon's mask, he undid the bounds. Chief, Damon is Hiccup, Hiccup did not die." She said her voice not breaking or rising with excitement, she was just so calm and professional about it. While I tuned out... my son was alive, alive and well! He had somehow survive for five whole years! He knew how to fight, he was tall and brave! But he was a traitor... a traitor to his own mother. He rode a dragon, the very beast who crawls and kills our people... No he is not my son, he is simply a stranger in a familiar body...

I grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him up so I could see his face... he had changed so much... but under those changes really was my son, hum, no... traitor.

"Tie him to a chair in the great hall, get the counsel ready." I said before leaving, I had to go talk to Gobber, I needed a friend right know, I really did...

Hiccup's POV

I woke up and grown, man I blacked out! Again... God really I have no idea how my head is still holding to my neck right know! I looked around, which by the way was not easy with my cursed blurry vision, really were all these hits necessary? I found myself in the great hall, hold down by ropes tied to a chair in the very middle of the room... great, just great!

Wait where's Toothless! I tried looking around but found not one trace of the reptile. I was going to speak up when my dear o not so great ex-father landed eyes on me.

"People of berk!" he said in a dramatic way, I rolled my eyes "Today we had planned an execution, the execution of the traitor to our race, Damon, Rider!" there was a roar of approval trough the crowed "but it was deled due to our prisoner's great revelation! Today we learn that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III is indeed alive!" a murmur draped around the crowd "Today we will then here him out, why should he live? Why should he not? A vote will be taken. "Everyone looked in my direction

"What are you expecting a firework show?" Ok I had to admit not my best but I felt exposed, I panicked... "Look I don't care what you do to me! Banish me, torture me, what ever let me just help you! I_ argh..." I couldn't talk like this I needed to move! I flexed my wrists downward and a line of sharp spikes erupted from my gantlets. I jumped up not wanting to sit for one more second. A bunch of Viking rushed to grab my arms and tried to pull me back down but I shook them of and headed for the chief "Look Stoick there are people, bad people, hiding on your island you have to let me help! That's all I ask!"

"Why do you believe we would need your help?" Astrid asked looking furious

"Because I know them, personally... and trust me you don't want to deal with them, especially their leader." I said my back and side suddenly aching with memory

"We will put it to a vote then... Who thinks the rider is right..." when a couple of scared Vikings were going to raise their hands Fishlegs spoke out;

"Wait how are we supposed to thrust him? We don't even know him, I mean sure he says he's Hiccup but do we really know it's him, at all? What if he's just using our emotion against us? He could just be lying about everything!" he turned to face me "He doesn't tell us anything! Just ask him what happened to his leg or where did he lived for five dam years?" he turned to face me "So dragon boy what exactly happened?" every single in the room landed on me

"I eh... it's..." it was just too hard to talk about...

"Where were you living all these years you can answer that can't you... right?" I stayed silent looking him from under my bangs, I know pathetic but I couldn't tell them there were too many dragons there, not to mention secrets I would like to keep secret... "No? No... See he can even answer a simple question! How are we supposed to believe him?" he finished turning to look at Stoick.

The chief looked at me, straight into my eyes and stared back head high and all my fury directed at him, he flinched;

"Let's take the vote, in favor of letting Damon go" He said, a vast majority raised their hand or hook... (With the more frequent attacks, let's just say Gobber could easily star a club...) "opposed" Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid, Snotlought and Tuff followed by some other random faces raised their hands.

"It is decided then, you may got but you are hereby to return as soon as you finish and follow a punishment..." The red bearded man said raising his voice.

"Fine I don't care" I said turning around to head out of that cursed room but since I do have a dramatic flair, as I creaked open the door I said;

"Where did you put my dragon?" turning o so slightly my head

"ASTRID! You are to follow the rider and make sure he comes back, deploy your team"

I heard footsteps and took it as my cue to leave the hall (you know it's not even a hall...)

...(hello check out delphie's shop for ideas! Perfecte for writers block)

Snow started to fall around me, coating my armor, the touches of white almost seemed stared down by the massive amount of dark and cruelness the village radiated, so much pain and lost... What happened while I was gone...

"Hiccup!" I was ripped out of my thoughts when Astrid called me dragging Toothless in chains

"What are you doing?!" I rushed over to her and ripped them out of her hands, she fell on the impact with an ouf, her friends rushed to restrain me and took the freedom of my friend away once more...

"Great gods you'll get him back after you are done!" Astrid said getting back up

"Wait you want me to attack a madman without my night fury... are you kidding?!" I screamed pulling out from snoutlought's and Fishleg's grip

"Yes Hiccup, your monster stays here so you don't simply leave after your work is done..." she continued on shoving my mask in my arms

"Don't call me Hiccup..." she looked at me in confusion

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look every person from my past who called me by that name, tried to kill me or harm my family and that, I will not accept, got it?" I turned away from her and walked towards Toothless "I'll have to leave you here... but if they try anything... trust me bud they're going to regret it."

"Don't go it's too dangerous Hiccup he is mad! Who knows what he's going to do this time!" my best friend cooed

"I know but what choice do I have, I need to protect you!"

"You know you could simply take them all on right now and we could leave" he said like a vixen

"No, the dragons on the islands would still be in danger, plus I'm already banged up I don't want to risk another black out...» I smiled sadly he looked at me and nodded knowing I would not change my mind, I pressed my head against his. "I'll be back"

I turned away and headed for the forest, headed for a madman, I was headed for what seemed like a battle whom had hidden strings... and I was right...

**There you go! sorry if it's a tad rushed... but i really wanted to update anyway comment and vote, i want your ideas! also if you want ideas or have trouble with one of your stories please go to wattpad and look up the story Delphie's shop for help! thank you...**

**mag out!**


	20. Chapter 20: whispers among screams

**Hello,** **everyone! yes, I'm sorry I was supposed to update a month ago... But I was under a lot of stress and I had my basketball regionals, we won second place so we were sent to the provincials... to that took up two weeks of my life. My teachers also decided to give me a pile of project all at the same time... And to add to my miserable life, I was sick for a full on week... BUT I finished this chapter! And since it's super late I wrote a super long one! It's a total of like... 4000 words or something! **

**Also I would like to congradulate LysaNicey for winning the contest and for that she gets an OC whom will have it's first apperance in today's chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Far off the cost of Berk, a lone ship was gliding in the upcoming sunlight, a ship, huge and right out of any youngling's nightmare, black and covered by broken armor, the tallest of its mast practically touching the sky. Any coming ship would definitely know to keep far away for, this kind of vessel gave off a wave of fear and death...

...

I woke up...

The sunlight poured through my closed eyelids. Letting a cold rush of air fill my lungs, I suddenly got a whiff of an all too familiar metallic scent... Blood, lots of it... I flashed opened my eyes, to squeeze them shut immediately as a drumming headache came.

Yesterday came back to me, shortly after attacking the Berk demons, Dargur had blindfolded me and dragged me on this psycho ship. Taking a chance, I warily peeked open my eyes, not wanting another migraine, all I saw was white. I hadn't been moved since yesterday apparently I could still feel the splinter rich mast digging into my back, I was stretched out to my maximum, arms and leg tied by thick ropes ripping my skin to blood. I tried moving my wrists, but all I got from it was a striking pain running up and down my body. Ah yes a gift from Dagur and I's "bonding session", let just say it involved a lot of painful punches and many sharp objects... I sighed loudly falling back on the pole. Maybe, at least, it will attract someone's attention and stop me from dying of boredom looking into a blindfold...

"AAAH! Hiccup finally awake! Torturing you when your 'sleeping' is just not as fun as when your awake and kicking! or should I say screaming... " a voice I knew all to well said too happily.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get bored" I coughed out as the white fabric covering my eyes was finally ripped off. Oh, great migraine...

"Don't worry, with what's to come, I won't" he said, a sinister smile stretching his scars."bring them up!" he yelled to one of his followers.

I heard mumbling coming from behind me, I tried looking back but wasn't able to due to the fact I was still painfully tied to a mast... You know, my life really sucks right now...

"Dagur." a voice I knew too well spat.

Astrid and her team walked in shackles next to a buff Viking, their faces looked tired and they were covered with small cuts, apart from that they seemed fine. They froze when they noticed me hanging to the post, pain stirred in their eyes. I'm going to kill Dagur for making them_

I was ripped from my thought when the devil spoke up "did you like the little gift I sent you?" he smirked. I looked at him lost, too weak to think straight, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really Hiccup? I thought you were smarter than this! Oh how you disappoint me brother!" he said in fake sadness.

"What gift?" Asked Fishlegs eying me cautiously

"A very scaily one" Dagur added quickly ignoring the talking muscle

"You! You're the one who send the dragon! Do you even know the damaged you caused!" I screamed, thrashing, trying to get to him. Something I seriously regretted with all the cuts who littered my body, but I didn't let him know that...

"He sent you a dragon?" Tuff asked not understanding my outrage.

He only laughed. "You're just so predictable with all your little heroics! Leaving everything behind as soon as a little soul's in danger... always fighting the impossible battle... So all i had to do was send something big and nasty that would in danger your precious beast! and when you found out what it was..."

"you couldn't stop it without_" Astrid muttered, the pieces slowly fitting into place.

"Killing it!" Dagur sang, he looked back at me his smile stretching even more "So when you didn't know what to do, wittle Hiccup went to his friends, desperately trying to avoid the island he left" he said in a babyish voice only to go back to his cruel one "leading me right to them..."

"what are you talking about." I said dead serious pulling on my restraints

"you didn't notice? I had you followed"

"how could you have me followed? Toothless was flying as quick as he possibly could, a ship wouldn't have been able to follow!" I said mockingly

"Ah but my dear Hiccup, I think you and I both know there's one thing that does competes with your night fury's speed..." Dagur took a step forward "I believe the last time you saw it, you lost that race pretty badly, Gods that crash was a sight to see!" he said dreamily

The gang was looking at me with a horrified expression, after a night spend on this ship, they knew what was glorious to Dagur was a total nightmare...

My eyes grew with fright for once I let myself show a bit of emotion for, if I was right and Dagur was talking about what I thought, I don't know if I'm going to survive this, any of us for the matter... Because if I wanted to admit it or not, Berk was part of this now and there was nothing I could do about that...

I didn't know what to do... I felt like the boy who had no family again, the one who left the island... The boy whom I had buried or tried at least...

NO. I wasn't going to go down like this, there must be a way, a way no one dies...

I was forced out of my thought with a striking pain.

**Astrid's POV. (moments before)**

I looked at the monster who held us captive with no intention of releasing us as he played with Hiccup's , no Damon's mind once more. Maybe I was wrong, maybe that rider wasn't all bad...

No, my Hiccup wouldn't have lasted that long with this guy's sick games, he would have broken him by now. By the looks of it and yesterday night's screaming echo, I think the rider had been tortured for the whole night, hanging alone on this mast. He had changed in the five years he was gone I guess probably been trough a lot of awful things.

Dargur smiled evilly after saying yet another threat "I believe the last time you saw it, you lost that race pretty badly, Gods that crash was a sight to see!"

I was waiting for Damon to retorque with one of his ever so sarcastic comments when he simply froze. I looked at him when I noticed the look in his eyes, fear, his whole body was almost radiating it. Whatever attacked him, must have really marked him. It was the first time I saw him scared even when we had him chained he wasn't like this...

" Hiccup! HICCUP! stop acting like a baby!" Dagur screamed trying to break hiccup from his train of thought. He quickly lost patience and took out one of his daggers **(the irony! I couldn't resist ;)).**

"Don't you dare..." I said in a low tone, He looked at me, weapon in midair.I looked at him ready to fight for the outblood. His smile just stretched. Before I could do anything, I was pulled back by does darn chains and I saw the dagger plunge in Hiccup's shoulder, making yet another hole in his shoulder.

The rider clenched his jaws to hold in the pain, his eyes were pure fury, nothing else, fear all gone.

"When I'm talking to you, you answer! I thought we made that clear yesterday!" the red head sighed "Bring him down and put him with the rest... I'll see what we can do with him later"

Hiccup was rashly cut down.

"hey watch it! I'm not some animal you can just play with!" He threatened, shoving the men who had got him down. Another pushed him back on the floor like a potato sack. Damon growled, but forced himself up and followed the huge guys down to the jails quarters after he was handed a shirt **(well it was more thrown but details...) **and some bandages. He staggered violently, weak from his time with Dagur. He almost fell but I rapidly caught him, though he quickly pushed my help away and continued on his own ignoring me, helping himself with the walls. I brushed it off.

Damon suddenly stopped and looked at a cell on his right. He smirked and with new hope seemed to walk straighter. I looked, but only saw a figure enveloped in an old brown blanket, all I could see was the bottom of a crystalline white face. What was he planning?

As soon as we were pushed inside of a moist cell, Damon sat down on the cold floor, gritting his teeth all the way down. Once he was comfy his back against the wall, he knocked a couple of time on the floor and the prisoner from before answered in a different pattern.

Soon after, he proceeded to dip the shirt into the barrel of water he was given and started to clean his wounds. The whole time he didn't flinch like the pain didn't bother him... Once that was done he threw to the side the now red shirt and started bandaging his cuts.

"need any help?" I asked as soon as he had trouble wrapping the white fabric around his shoulder. He stopped mid-movement, a piece of gauze in his mouth. He turned to face me and spit it out.

"I'm fine" he returned to his work

I looked away to my team, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were sitting next to each other and whispering, Tuff was playing with a pebble and snotlought was just sitting deep in thoughts. Oh boy...

"What?" I asked sitting next to him, in the past he would have teased me and said I was crushing on him, but now a day he just didn't care anymore... We grew up, I guess

He looked up "I was just thinking... Why did Hiccup surrender for us? I mean it's not like we treated him with respect, even when he came back..." He looked across the room to where Hiccup had quickly fallen asleep after covering most of his wounds, wich was understandable after what he had been put trough... "should we wake him?"

"let's let him rest for now he's probably not used to all this action," I said

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't think so, have you seen the awesome scars he has!" Tuffnut said eyes big as saucers

"Yes like she said he probably isn't used to being tortured..." Snotlought waved off

"No, I'm not talking about his little gifts from Dagur, His old ones"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Are you telling me you didn't see the humongous white lines crisscrossing on his bac?" he continued in a dramatic demeanor, "IT. WAS. GLORIOUS! I think I even saw a tattoo!" He said now standing and looking at the ceiling.

**(forget about the text under... I just really wanted to show you guys his position... ;) )**

"No... Don't, don't touch her... She deserves to be queen... No! stop let me go..." A voice said breaking our silence.

I looked at Hiccup, he was still sleeping, but muttering things in his sleep, his brow was knitted and full of sweat. He was probably having a nightmare... I got up and walked a little closer...

"Hic_ Ahem hem, Damon?" He didn't budge, I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. Or that's what I was going to do anyway, but as soon as I had touched his shoulder, his eyes flew open. He grabbed my hand and judo flipped me, ME!

I was lying on the floor Damon sitting on me pinning me to the ground, his left hand was in the air holding a knife while he held my neck by the other. Where did that knife come from? Fighlegs reacted fast, he rammed the rider off of me. Damon merely rolled to the side and dropped into a battle stance. I got up, the team behind me ready for anything. Hiccup was breathing heavily looking at us like a wild animal. It was like he wasn't fully there, stuck in a trance. His normally bright emerald eyes were glassy. I inched for my ax but remembered that Dagur's men had taken away all of their weapons, all except for Damon's knife apparently... Gods this guy was soooo annoying!

Snotlought made to step forward. I gave him a warning look yet he simply waved me off. I hope he knows what he's doing...

"Hiccup? Calm down, it's us we're not going to hurt you..." He said talking a couple of step toward the 20-year-old. His shoulders tensed, apparently he didn't like it...

"It was just a dream, I tried to wake you up but you freaked..." I said

"Did you have a little nightmare?" asked Ruffnut before I could hold her back. Damon greeted his teeth and pushed himself forward at an immense speed.

"HICCUP!" a feminine voice said from somewhere in the corridor, he stopped dead in his tracks and blinked rapidly, his eyes going back to normal. Damon frantically looked around till he finally settled on the cell of earlier where a hooded silhouette now stood in the shadows. He nodded thanks and turned back to us, I swear I saw the stain of a fallen tear on his cheek. What could he have dreamed of, could it really have been that bad?

**Hiccup's pov**

I turned back to look at them after chasing away a tear. I straighten and looked at them directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you"

"It's fine" Astrid answered back, not to sure how to react.

"What'd you dream of, monsters under your bed?" asked Ruff

"Nah, your face," I said sarcastically, trying to avoid the subject, all though Astrid didn't look convinced. I did however managed to piss of Ruffnut, so bonus point!

"ARGH! you little!" she took a breath, calming down and spoiling my fun. "you know that's the precise reason you have enemies like Dagur, you never know when to shut your trap!" she said pointing at me

"What can I say, it's a talent. I've been making enemies for twenty years..." i said jokingly

"Twenty years?" Snotface asked

"Yeah, I'm twenty you guys were my firsts..." **(you this sounds wrong...)** I said turning around again, leaving a silence behind me. I took a breath. By Thor, my life was a complete and utterly disaster. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Hiccup?" Snotlought said with a lack of assurance, I whirled around in a furry (**I bet he's getting dizzy**)

"Don't you dare use my name Snotlought! You lost that privilege long ago" I said darkly

"I know," he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

Wait... did... Did Snotlought just said something intelligent... That's it I'm done, Ragnoff's coming and we are all going to die.

I didn't know what to say, for once I had no smart remark. For the first time, I saw all the sorrow, pain and lost in his eyes. He had changed and he regretted everything...

I extended my arm and I shook his. We didn't exchange any words but we understood. He new I still didn't like him, but I accepted his apology.

"when you're ready" I whispered to the figure behind me.

As if practiced, it threw a dark purple pin which I caught and headed for the bars. Again right on cue, a heavy soldier walked in with a platter of food, he passed in front of the first cell where my accomplice was still standing and ignored her completely. **(oooh little hints, by the way this is the pin) **

As he passed in front of our cell I grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the cold metal bars. The food plastered the ground and walls, I looked at him with a death glare that could have scared the red death.

"Tell Dagur that I'm going to gut him when I get out!" I snarled. Even if he was bigger than me, I saw fright in his eyes. Ahhh so he had heard of me... (**I'm I the only one to love dark Hiccup**) I shoved him off of the prison door and he hurried out the passageway.

"what was that about!?" asked Fishlegs, his voice slightly cracking. I turned to him and smirked showing off a set of keys.

"if you guys want to get out of here alive, I suggest you shut up and let me do my thing" I tackled the lock with the flower pin and opened it. I headed for the first cell, still with the pin.

"But why did he use the hair thing if he had the keys?" I heard Ruff whisper to Astrid

"Because the keys don't work with the locks," said as I finally heard the click of the lock going free. "you know living with dragons for five years with no human interaction, or at least not much, forces you to learn a couple of tricks, like hearing people talk behind your back, oh no wait that I learned on Berk..."

**3rd person pov**

The figure stepped out of the shadow of her cell. Now in the light and not buried under her covers, they could finally see her. She was of medium height but was slightly taller than Astrid. Her pale brown hair was cut wildly, her tips and her roots were foul of dried purple war paint. The same paint was also marking her ivory-white face. All the purple pop out nicely with all the beige she was wearing. The only outline of color was the rock on her belt. If she were to be described in a word it would certainly be 'dangerous'...

**(this is an original drawing so plz don't take... )**

She quickly knocked on the bar next to her in a precise rhythm, much like she had with Hiccup moments before. He sighed;

"I know I have to let it go..." he said looking at her.

"what just happened?" Tuff asked not to sure why Hiccup said that.

"Hum? Oh sorry, I'm not used to having to be this social... Berkians, this is Sirenya of the Opotelin islands. The Opotelian don't really encourage speech because blah, blah, blah... So since Siren over here is loyal to that culture, we developed a system where we can communicate without her having to speak. OK, Now moving on!" he finished fast not ready to lose time on this.

" We need to get out here fast before they find out we're free. So here is the plan, first, you follow Siren and get our weapons, I'll meet you near the south sector " he said pointing to the map "you do not engage before I get there, I'm I clear?"

"Excuse me but why would we follow you?" Astrid said crossing her arm over her chest and sizing up Hiccup or well trying at least... But hey! the importante part is to participate!

"You're not. You're following Sirenya" He said smirking, wich infuriated her.

**(ok guys if any of you don't want to see grusome things, i suggest you don't read what's comming up... I'll tell you when to continue)**

"You know what I mean! You are not the leader of my team, you may be a hot shot on your own with your 'exotic' friends, but right know you are in the Archipelago, Berkian territory, so you follow our orders!"

Out of nowhere Hiccup raised his arm in a quick fashion and there was a muffled thud behind Astrid. She was surprised to see a man lying on the floor with a dagger in his chest. Damon had just saved her life once more... That arrogant fool she thought. She turned back furious

"You're lost..." he said in a carefree voice "Milady,"he said turning to Sirenya.

As they were about to leave Astrid sighed frustrated and Hiccup knew he had won.

"wait." she said rolling her eyes "from what I understand you know your way around here so just this once" she stepped forward now on her tiptoes slightly leaning forward towards the shadow of the man she loved "And I mean it, only this once, we will follow you..."

There was a paused, both looked deep into the other's eyes, almost in a trance... She walked to Sirenya followed by her team.

As they left, Hiccup stood there dazed. He looked at the place where Astrid was just a second ago but soon raised his hand again. Once more a thud was heard and another Viking warrior was dead on the floor but this time with a hair pin stuck in his temple. Hiccup shook his head finally looking away from the spot.

"Gods I must be going crazy..." he sighed running a hand through his hair and leaving the dungeon room not before of course taking back the pin and the dagger.

**(and here we go you guys should be fine!)**

Damon was quick and discreet as a shadow, so making it undetected to Dagur's quarters was easy especially since he had the keys... He quickly rebadged through the many documents that littered the desk, only taking the interesting and potentially important ones. Once that was done, he pulled open a frame of Dagurs mother wich wasn't a pretty sighed to see and ripped open the secret cabinet he knew was hidden behind. **(when I said Hiccup had been here a lot, I wasn't kidding... at all) **He took out a book and a small brown bag to stuff them in one he had grabbed in a corner.

He waited silently in a shadow for no one to be near the door and he made a quick escape. He ran to the stairway that leads to the deck. He was stopped by an arm that came out of under the staircase. He rapidly joined it and was greeted by the smirking face of Siren. **(and the not so joyous faces of the ex-teens.) **

"Well you took your time..." said Ruffnut while throwing me my sword handle, my mask, my armor and my cloak. He put the leather outfit in his new found bag and quickly slipped the rest on .

"Sorry I got distracted..." he said remembering the many injured bodies that now trashed the below deck.

"Well, I'm happy you had your fun but right know we need to go, the more time we lose here, the more chances Berkians have to die..." Astrid said hurriedly.

"fine. I trust you got everything you needed?" he asked Sirenya, she nodded. "ok then here's the rest of the plan, you distract, me and Siren take care of our ticket out of here, any question?" Hiccup said. Ruff was going to raise her hand but was cut by Damon "no, good."

They silently walked up the stairs and readied themselves for the attack.

Hiccup looked at them and motion with his fingers, 3, 2, 1. They pushed open the door to fall face to face with all of Dagur's men and the little devil... well shit

Sirenya and Hiccup moved in front of the Berkians ignoring their protests and got ready to protect even their enemies. This was going to be like a game of chest and both players were waiting to see who would have the guts to start the first move.

As they watched the opponents in a silent stance ready for anything, Hiccup smirked slightly looking at his friend. "just like old times..."he whispered, she smiled.

"so this is like a normal thing for you guys?" Snotlought said trying to ease the tension.

"Normal is an illusion, the normal of a spider is chaos for the fly..." said Sirenya in a raspy voice... She risked a glance behind her. Smirking slightly, she added "I'm the spider..."

And she charged...

**Well that's it guys see you soon! also if any of you would like to give me ideas for the gang's name please do!**

**Love you all**


	21. Chapter 21: behind the facade

**Hey, guy's I hope you like the update! I really had a hard time putting it into my schedule (you not only I'm y working on writing, my many projects, doing basketball and going to school, I now also work so yeah! fun times at sport expert!) But I managed and here I am anyway enough talking.**

**have fun**

**3rd persons pov**

Sirenya rushed forwards ready to taste blood.

Hiccup knew she would do that, she alway's had that improbability in her action. Sure she alway's tried to keep in mind the outcome of her decisions but in a way she still was reckless, like in this situation...

Oh well, I guess the plan had changed...

You see he knew charging the enemy would provoke 2 things, one leaving an opening in our defence, something he didn't mind too much and could take care of, but it would also make the berkians want to fight... And that well he couldn't really cope with. Sure he didn't like them but seeing the upcoming massacre, he couldn't help but feel pity, stupid emotions...

So that what made him raise his sword to stop Snotlought from charging. The bullies looked at him with a questioning glare. "stay here and try not to die" he said in an emotionless calm.

"but what about_," Tuff said pointing to Hiccup's friend who had just jumped like a grasshopper to dodge an incoming blade. The rider looked at the girl quickly analysing her movements, she seemed to be fine, attacking wildly but still keeping up a nice discreet defensive. He briskly smirked at the view of Sirenya's maniacal smile. Yeah, she had everything under control...

"She is fine," He said returning to his cold unfriendly self. He pierced a soldier's abdomen, stopping him from attacking the group under his protection. "SO like I was saying, you stay here and try not to die, I'll get our escape 'arrangements' while Sirenya distracts our hosts" he left the troop behind and slowly made his way to the middle of the ship.

From behind he heard Tuffnut exclaim like he had just solved the world's greatest problem. "so that's what all the knocking from earlier was, you were finding an escape route!" Hiccup was actually impressed, he had paid attention to details... He started not to hate the guy as much as the others at least he had somewhat of a brain. The thought of what he had just mentally said struck him. Did he just say Tuff had more brains than the rest of the ex-teens? The fact actually made him stop in his progression, what had the world come to?

He needed to concentrate, just to prove his point, he slashed a ring of enemies and ran for a trap on the middle deck...

(so the trap looks like this, do you guys see the squared spot on the floors? Well, that's what I'm talking about. just thought you should know :) )

just thought you should know :) )

In the meantime, the gang tried to stay afloat the submerging number of enemies. They all wondered the same thing. How in Hel was Hiccup still alive with these kinds of enemies and by Odin, how was there a smile plastered on Sirenya's face as she cut through the mass of bulky men like she was simply having the time of her life?

Astrid mentally smirked, she guessed Hiccup had warned them not to follow him in the berkian forest, but like always we didn't listen. Funny how that always lead to unpleasant experiences...

The group continued fighting like no tomorrow and somehow managed to stay alive. Sirenya lent a helping hand, or should I say sword, from time to time. But they were all tiring fast, even the silent warrior, and the enemies just seemed to keep coming to no end. They were all hoping for Hiccup to hurry.

Talking about the amazing dragon trainer, he had finally managed to slip in the dragon cages unnoticed. As he made his way to the dragon pens he noticed there were less and fewer cries of Vikings dying meaning his friend and obligated allies were tiring out, he had to hurry. Hiccup turned to look at a couple of frighten dragons...

"Hello do you know who I am?" he asked, they slowly bowed "I'll take that as a yes..." He approached hand raised "I'll get you out of here" He took out his sword and got to work...

Sirenya's POV

By Cashdofame's realm, where the Hell was that blasted Hiccup! (for someone who doesn't speak much she sure knows a lot of swearing...) The Viking men kept coming like my blades just didn't have any effects on them anymore... And the individuals dragon boy had stuck to me really were just a waste of space, I was actually contemplating the idea of tossing one at a group of warriors to see if they would topple like bowling pins... I wonder...

"Sirenya!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked passed a struggling space-waster and saw Astrid fighting with one hand and holding up Snotlought (I think) with the other. I sighed, could these barbarians not die on my watch? Really it would be very unnerving...

I slithered around a group of fighting soldiers and stood protectively in front of the two 'allies' of Hic.

As I was about to yell at the others to get behind me, one of the trap doors burst open revealing Hiccup on the weirdest beast I ever saw... It was of a pale brown and very round in some way, it had some kind of carapace where spikes erupted, it also had horns and was drooling a lot, it was almost like a child had drawn it and it had come to life, the whole thing was just awkward... Alongside him were three other dragons, a Nightmare and two deadly Nadders. I locked my eyes with him and watch carefully as he drummed a beat on his leg,

"tap tap space taptap space." I nodded and pushed the teens toward the staircase moving them upward slowly. We finally made our way to the end of the boat and liked planned the enemy had us cornered...

"Great the crazy women had us surrounded!" The fat one said (it maybe all muscles, he still looked fat to me)

"shut up Fishlegs the crazy women can hear you!" Tuffnut said quietly while smiling innocently at me, good, at least one of them was bright...

"like I care..." he mumbled on that I jumped flip back landing in a crouch on the ship's helm leaving them bright open for any attacks.

"you've made her mad" Tuff said slightly cowering, he still rose his sword as the enemies attacked but never got to hear the metal crash for, just as the soldiers came, the group was pulled out of the sea of swords by powerful claws...

I simply laughed at their surprised expressions and screams of terror, in my head of course(wouldn't want to upset the gods...) I pushed back the closest row of Vikings trying to get to me and took Hiccup's hand as he zipped past, exactly how we planned. Or that's how it should have happened...

As he came close, an arrow was shot towards , of course, being Hiccup, managed to avoid it enough not to die, the arrow had only cut his bicep, but with the fatigue and the torture, it was enough to make him fall from the awkward dragon and onto the deck.

By that time I had managed to get on the dragon he was mounting only seconds ago, knowing I would be more useful to him on the back of a fire-breathing reptile... I watch as my friend jumped to his feet sword raised, he looked exhausted but I knew he would manage to hold it together till we were home free... or at least I hoped...

**Astrid POV**

I finally was able to get a grip on my axe, I started to hit the claws of the Nadder who had taken me, making it shriek in panic.

"Would you stop that you unknowing little girl?" yelled Sirenya over the clash of the battle, something not esealy done with her raspy voice... I then noticed she was riding her dragon...

"Argg, you have to be kidding me! When Hiccup meant getting our escape, he didn't mean these sacs of scales, did he?" I raged, she simply rolled her eyes and turned her dragon back to the fight randomly ordering it to fire. "I'm going to hit him so hard for this, his next generation is going to feel it..." I yelled and stopped waking the Nadder and climbed on it's back...

Well looks like I was going to hitch a ride on my worse enemy ...

"knock it off you blistering idiots!" I said without even looking back to my team, knowing they were trying to fight their way out.

I looked down to where Hiccup had fallen. He was still fighting, trying desperately to both, get to the side of the boat and not to die. I watched as he finally made his way after slashing the Viking who had ran away when Hiccup had threatened him while still in our cell.

Sirenya lowered the dragon not too far from him, ready for his jump. I watched as he leaped over the side and 'flew' into the air... "HICCUP!" I screamed too late, as I looked passed my rider and saw Dagur pulling back the string of a bow. Hiccup had heard me but like I thought it was too late to completely avoid it, all he had managed was to slightly twist to avoid the arrow penetrating his heart. (funny how Astrid alway's calls him Hiccup when his in danger of dying...)

I watched in horror as he fell limply on Sirenya's dragon, an arrow sticking out from his side. While I was too shocked (and worried) to move a muscle, Siren kept calm and swiftly ordered the beasts to get us out of here...

Once we were far enough, Sirenya stood up as if she wasn't on a living beast, hundreds of meters in the air.

"Ok, I need anything that can stop the blood flow..." she said quickly while putting Hiccup in a steady position, Snotlought was about to throw her his cloak but was stopped by Fishlegs

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Snotlought looked at him annoyed and rolled his eyes. "I'm helping," he said simply

"Helping the enemy?" Fishlegs returned trying to corner him

"Helping the guy who keeps sacrificing himself for a bunch of idiots" he finished, throwing the piece of fabric. After that, Fish and Ruff stayed quiet... I turned to the girl busy ripping an arrow out of Hicc's side.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked quietly, she studied me for a second, probably debating wider or not she should order the dragons to dump us in the sea... After a while, she nodded. A breath of relief escaped my mouth, that stopped me, what was happening to me? Damon was just a traitor and yet... I looked back at the rider now 'bandaged' up and sleeping it off in front of Siren. As I studied him I noticed his whole composter looked a tad lost, like he didn't know where to turn to anymore, the way he was pressed close to his 'mute' friend like she was the only thing left familiar in his life...

That awoke some weird feeling in me like I had a knot in my stomach threatening to rip my insides, sending waves of anger through my body...That witch, I saw Hiccup grow, not her as we were young we played together not her, she had no right to_ No, no, no. Stop it, Astrid, just no.

I tried clearing my head by looking at the view, but sadly that only brought more question, like for example where in Valhalla were we heading? I looked at Snotlought silently questioning him but like expected came with no answer.

I was about to ask our silent ally when she spoke up "we're here..."

"But there nothing... here" far enough, on the outline of the sea was the discreet trace of a lone island.

Time laps and change of POV ooh my so much going on! ;) (Hiccup)

The last thing I remembered was a great pain exploding in my side, where exactly, no idea all I had the time to register was pain before I passed out. So imagine my surprise when I woke up in my bed, in one of my bungalows back on itchy armpit...

I turned my head to see Sirenya sitting on a chair in the corner looking outside lost in her thoughts...She looked exhausted, her choppy hair, choppier than usual was pulled behind her ears, letting the sunlight hit her ivory skin marked with slight cuts from our escape. Even with that blemish, she looked more beautiful than ever, so free... She turned her head and froze once she saw I was awake, her tired grin stretched into a smile. I smiled back, she must have taken care of me after I blacked out. She got up and handed me a glass of water not before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You've been out for a while..." she said simply without any rashness to her voice

"how long?" I asked before taking a sip

"About 5 hours..." she said looking outside the balcony once more.

"You've been speaking a lot..." I acknowledged, deciding to break the silence that had taken the room, she smiled.

"yeah, I'll have a lot of meditation coming my way when I go back..." she chuckled

"Are you going back?" I asked sitting up slowly, Siren lost her smile and looked at me. For once, I wasn't able to read her emotions, it was like looking at the sea, quiet and unpredictable... She opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud crash.

The outmosphère of the room changed juristically at that moment, passing from tensed and clashing to alert and united... I jumped out of my bed and ran to the emergency staircase that led directly to the ground, Siren hot on my track. I leap stairs after stairs only wearing a pair of pant and the bandages covering the lower half of my chest, but hey, can you blame me? This was my place after all!

I was met by the sight of the berkians yelling at each other, Fishlegs was screaming to snotlought while Ruff kept Astrid and Tuff from interrupting by sending them insults after insults, all of it next to MY pile of scrap metal, or what used to be a pile but now was just Snotlought sitting in the middle of scattered metal trash.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" I screamed shutting them up, they turned to look at me.

"You're up," Astrid said in a whisper, I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes, but she soon extinguished it, like one would blow out a candle.

I shook the image and turned serious once again. "I asked a question"

"It's nothing," Fishlegs said looking at Snotlought defying him to say anything. I sighed...

"Look I don't have time fo this, so just try and not break the island or kill anything, " I said pulling Snotlought to his feet

"I'm sorry, are we stopping you from teaching a dragon pup how to roll on its belly?" laughed Ruff

"Haha funny," I said flatly while heading back "But no I have to try and make sense of who want's me dead this time_" I said dragging a hand through my hair

"wait don't we already know that? I mean isn't it Dagur?" Asked Astrid taking a step towards me

I sighed and stopped walking up the stairs "No that would be too obvious... trust me my enemies usually like playing smart..."

"How many enemies do you have?" she asked

"A book full..." I said turning back to look at her, that seemed to take her back. Siren walked up behind me quiet as ever. Still eying them I bent down;

"You popped your stitches Hic," She whispered, looking down, I noticed that in fact my once white bandages were now marked with a faint red line. "come on let's head back upstairs and leaves these bozos, well determine what to do with them tomorrow."

I sighed looking at the sea where the sun had started it's decent, it had gotten late I guess, it was probably around 5pm...

Hopefully, I wasn't going to regret this.

"No" she looked at me bewildered "They can sleep in section 3"

"Wait you trust us enough to let us sleep in your home?" Astrid asked surprised, while fish and ruff stayed back, Snotlought and Tuffnut came and stood beside her shock written on their faces.

"No!" I laughed "Don't get me wrong, the only reason I'm not making you sleep here is because I don't trust you enough to sleep so close to the stables, at least up there I can keep an eye on you..." With that, I climbed back upstairs with siren supporting me

**Autor's POV (and time laps)**

Astrid crumbled on the soft mattress Hiccup provided. It actually had surprised her, the tuff and emotionless dragon rider had actually been nice to her unit. It almost mad her regret how they had treated him back on Berk when we had caught him... Sure we considered him an enemy, but at the moment he didn't consider us any different really, we were merely obligated allies pushed on him when we were trapped Dagur... For, since his enemies had seen them, her group was now associated with a traitor to her own people...

She rolled over to her side looking out into the room passed the kitchen where on the balcony she noticed Damon still awake... He was arched over a heavy book. She watched as he turned page after page, the candles surrounding him cast shadows along his from making the whole scene more serious, he stopped rubbing his chin and looked straight forward, deep in thoughts. Suddenly, Damon furiously shoved the desk's material including the book on the floor screaming in exasperation as he pushed his face into his hands. She watched as a white hand pulled one of his hands out of under his face and towards the shadowed figure of Sirenya. Hiccup looked up, years of tiredness visible on his face, The mute fighter came closer and sat on the desk, she smirked palely...

Astrid walked rapidly and hide in the casted dark of the door frame, she could finally listen to the conversation.

"Siren, I don't know what to do anymore!" Hiccup said through his gritted teeth

"Don't worry you'll figure it out" she tried soothing him

"No! that's just it!" he pushed her away and got up " I can't make sense of anything, it's all so mixed up! Dagur, Pitch?! I mean how does that make any sense!" Astrid saw Hiccup's shadow now passing back and forth moving his arm in an energic demeanor.

"Ok... who else have you got?" His friend asked leaning back on her arms

"That's one of the problems! They're targeting all my known allies! No one I already defeated matches the situation! I checked the whole book, twice!" He started yelling

"Hiccup, calm down" she returned calmly

"No, I won't, I can't! I...I can't take it anymore, everyone out to kill me all the time!"He turned around in a fury "I can't live at peace Sirenya! The Norns just hate me!"

"Stop blaming everything on your gods all the time" she yelled exasperated

"It's just an expression!" he explained annoyance and anger mixing in his voice

"don'Tuse that tone with me Horrendous or I swear..." She raised her hand, but stopped, Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at her

"You'll do what? Kidnapped me? Torture me ? Attack the one closest to me? Well, guess what, at this point, it would all be cliche!" he turned around "argh, You don't get it do you? This time, everything is against me! I have to help the people from my past not die while there holding my best friend captive ! I'm facing an enemy I don,t even begin to understand!"

"At least you have me," She said with no emotion

" Actually I am, you have to go back to your people, where you don't even have the right to talk!" he said with an over honeyed voice

She took a breath to keep her from strangling him where he stood "you know what, maybe the Berkians were right to bully you and drive you away!"

"OH YEAH AND WHY IS THAT? PLEASE INLIGHTED ME!" He screamed

"BECAUSE YOUR A MAJEURE ASSWHOLE HICCUP! YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING!" He seemed taken aback by the last insult, even Sirenya noticed. She looked down avoiding his gaze, knowing she had gone too far...

"I..." her voice broke, shaking her head and blinking away a wave of emotion, the warrior knocked a rhythm on the desk before walking away, something that seemed to hurt Hiccup, even more, It actually made him hold on to the balcony railing not to fall backwards...

All anger and wrath had left as soon as Siren had left... Astrid could see that.

She watched has Hiccup slid down to the floor and let himself get flooded by sadness... for the first time since she had met this traitor, she saw behind the ruff and different facade...

She saw a man lost and afraid, but still trying to protect his friend no matter what. She saw someone nice bright and generous. She saw a hero.

All she suddenly wanted, was to run up to him and hug him, tell him everything was going to be alright... but how could he let her when she had let him down...

She didn't even want to hurt the random terrible terror who flew down and rested on My rider's shoulder. the Berkian observed as it nudged slightly his check trying to cheer him up, but obviously only managing to embed a sad smile on his face. He looked up at the sky sighing heavily...

"Man, I wish you were here bud, my life would be so much easier" Hiccup's eye abruptly widen like something had clicked...

"that's it" he whispered straitening his back "now it all makes sense!" he pushed himself up with a wild grin, surprised and scared he would see her, Astrid headed back to her mattress and watched has he took many supplies from the floor and started working, taking notes and working maps...

About an hour later as Astrid's eyelids felt heavier by the second, the Rider looked up from his work straight at her. Her breath caught in her thought, had he known she had eavesdropped on his whole conversation and harsh goodbye?

But she soon realised if he had sensed her presence during the events, that's not why he was addressing her at the moment, for a melancholic smile stretched on his pitied face. A smile she knew too well since she often adopted that grim face in battle when she there would no doubt be too many casualties...

Thoughts she'll have to dwell on for the rest of the night as she fell asleep...

**Hiccup's POV**

I made my way through the central lawn as I headed for the stables. Silently as possible, not to wake my slumbering reptile friends, I walked to the end of the wide space and opened a small cage, taking its content and put them on his body trying to walk and not to drop them at the same time.

I carefully placed my 'cargo' on the grass and waited for them to fully wake up. As I waited for my three terrible terrors to stop yawning, I rolled all three messages I had prepared mere minutes ago. I firstly took shiver, she looked at me with her big green eyes ready and alert... I smiled and patted down her icy blue wings after attaching the first roll to one of her back leg.

"Alright you know where to go," I said as she started heading her way "be careful!"

I took Saoirse next he was the toughest terror I've seen since... well ever. He was bright orange, vivid really. Anyway, I attached the message and with a determined nod he flew away to deliver his message. The last one jumped up on my lap and wiggled her pinkish tail. I smirked;

" Yeah you're my special girl aren't you, Amour?" I chuckled scratching her chin. She screeched happily, I tied the scroll and she left quickly.

I got up from my crouch and looked at them leaving for their designed situation... Each trained for that exact purpose I even had chosen them specifically for the jobs and their destinations, yes I had even coordinated their colors with their addresses.

I needed help... If any of us was going to survive this, we needed help, for once I knew wasn't going to be able to handle this... I knew I was going to loose more people I bared to count, I may this time actually, lose myself...

I needed help and needed it quickly...

Sighing I turned back and headed for the rest of my sleepless night to prepare for any possibilities. For I knew this battle was escalating into a war

**So that's it for now and since this took a lot of time I would really appreciate your feedback!**

**Also, I have to question the first one, if you answer correctly, you get and OC! yeah! and the other well your answer will be featured in the book...**

**1) can any of you guess what is Sirenya's power? (that's the OC one :))**

**2) What would you name the Berk's gang, the one including Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlought? (you get to name the team!)**

**so that's it you shall soon know the winners and the answers!**

ciao** my loves ;)**


End file.
